What appears to be a fallen Angel
by animelover627
Summary: This is another song fic with a song by Poison as the title. It is also an alternate look at what it would be like if Goku and Delia fell in love. Goku finds himself in the pokemon version of earth after going back in time to train with a younger Roshi. Will he finally figure out what love is by the time he gets back to the pendulum room? He would have to wonder if training in this
1. Chapter 1

**Not**** much room to call this a truth behind GokuxDelia in the description but calling this an alternate take might be a stretch, as I try to depict the way Kanto is played out with Goku gaining pokemon he could see himself having as friends and teammates. To help make Pokemon world be a way to get too, I pictured it with a universe 6 feel so it would technically be part of Dragon Ball. **

**These are brief moments of sorts that revolves around Sir Aarons family members**

**Mystery saiyan and mystery princess:**

**Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield**

**Ho Hey by Lumineers**

**Dirty little secrets by all American rejects**

**Because the night by Pattie Smith**

**I'll be by Edwin McCain**

**Home by Phillip Phillips**

**Two worlds by Phil Collins**

**Pumkin and Luna:**

**I get knocked down by Chumbawamba**

**Nothing but a good time by poison**

**Lean on me by Bill Withers**

**Everybody talks by Neon trees**

**Secrets by One republic**

**True colors by Cyndi Lauper**

* * *

Universe 6;Mideival times...

Planet Sadala...

There was a time on planet Sadala when the saiyan beings appeared more like the humans of earth with the males having armored attired that resembles that of Shallot's and the females having armored attires resembling Cabba's. Including a male and female saiyan that were about to board their space pods to destroy the people of the planet they were assigned too. The male had a black ninja ponytail with the spiky bangs to the sides(type 26 xenoverse 2 hair) and deep black eyes, wearing armor plates, greaves, and armbands that were dark teal, and the underbody suit(like that of Shallots twin) was dark gray. He has dark blue boots, and a dark brown tail that wrapped around his waist. the female had spiky black shoulder length hair(type 4 xenoverse 2 hair) and had deep black eyes too, wearing her outfit with silver plating, a lavender under piece make shifted into an armored skirt, and a silver suit underneath with dark purple armbands, her brown tail wrapped around her waist to appear like an oddly furry belt, and dark purple shoes with silver soles. They were talking to some friends the moment they got it their pods and though the male saiyan kept reassuring his friends, the female saiyan wasn't too sure how well two saiyans could kill off armies of villains during the annual check up on the planets the saiyans kept safe from danger.

Soon both pods were on course to save another planet for the king, that veered off course crash landing on a planet called earth but it didnt look anything like any normal medieval look. It had a castle and village look yet no animal like creatures living alongside the people.

Earth...

Once the male and female left the comfort of their space pods seeing a vast forest filled with creatures that lived in the forest that resembled actual animals. With as many Pokémon as there have been, there were wild pokemon that lived in the forests surrounding the castle. The wild pokemon formed a joined lifestyle that would be from Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn with not many from Sinnoh. As amazing as it looked having a huge amount of wild types coexist between the sat forest surrounding the castle and village, only a certain wild pokemon and its evolution would catch the male and female saiyan's eye. They watched as monkey pokemon would gather berries for their children and get into fights with other wild types if they neared the constantly furious monkeys.

Months later...

The duo saiyans had no choice but to live in the trees alongside the Mankeys and Primeapes. The pokemon who spotted them were confused to see what appeared to be lovers wanting to live in the forest of all places. Well, all wild pokemon except the monkey pokemon who had gotten used to the supposed humans with monkey tails. It got to the point the duo secretly snatched food from the markets where the market people had to question if thieves were really around with how quickly the saiyans came and left.

* * *

Years later...

A saiyan son was born with long spiky hair(yamcha hair; type 8 xenoverse 2) and angry looking black eyes and after some quick cooing which normally wouldn't be a thing saiyans did, the new parents had to rethink how they would get food with a newborn in the picture. Within hours of debating how to go about things, the new parents figured venturing out into the marketplace wouldn't be all that bad.

After 13 years of skillful snooping and snatching, one of the merchants screamed for help. The king at the time forced his ride to stop and had his guards beat them before they could tell their reason. From that day on, the teen saiyan was forced to live in hiding and it would hinder his chances of loving someone in the future.

4 months later...

The teen male that still had Yamcha hair wore armor plates, greaves, and arm bands that were blue-violet, the suit(that looked like Shallot's) was pewter gray, had his brown monkey tail swooshing around, and wore navy blue boots. He also had a jet black cloak the primeapes gave him as a present.

All he had for a family now were mankeys and Primeapes who have been keeping his family safe and out of site from anyone who ventured into the forest. The saiyan teen was pissed at his parents for never letting him venture into the village and now he had to do it alone without anyone getting too suspicious.

Today was like any other day, humans bought stuff at the marketplace, guards guarded the castle, the children of the king couldn't set foot outside for fear of anymore wild beastly beings that set foot in the territory the royal family had, and a certain older teen saiyan was sparring with the mankey and primeapes. Suddenly a roaring scream was heard from the forest, and what came to be was a blue aura flare forming around the saiyan as he went about knocking out the monkey pokemon one by one before going out of breath with the aura disappearing within seconds of the saiyan falling into a kneeling position panting.

"Awwwww man, didn't wanna be too rough on my monkey brethren. If anyone saw, I'm screwed." says the saiyan wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Swift like the wind, the saiyan teen grabbed his blood red hooded cloak and took off into the town in search of a healing center for the nurse to come back to the forest with him. The only downside was he would have to take off the cloak and hope the nurse wouldn't freak out. He didn't wanna have it come to this but whatever power that was, it injured the mankeys and primeapes greatly.

"Don't scream once you see what I look like." thinks the saiyan growing more concerned than he expected himself to be.

Soon the saiyan made it into town and as if everyone else was blurred out of focus, the saiyan child scoured the town for a healing center with a pink haired nurse that was really happy to help out. At first the people kept quiet but after some males were being slammed into a wall, he got word of a pokemon center and headed there as fast as his feet could take him. There were onlookers murmuring about a strange person wearing a cloak upon watching him pass them but he'd be out of sight before they could tell about him.

"I have a bad feeling about this and it won't get any better if my monkey brethren don't get healthy again." thinks the saiyan with a grim look on his face.

Just as he had a grim frown upon his face, it began pouring, soaking his cloak and attire. It was something unexpected but the saiyan would have to bear with it.

What he failed to notice was that a certain princess was masquerading as a commoner cloaked in a blood red cloak with a light pink symbol. Her burnt orange hair resembled Launch's hair(type 35 xenoverse 2) with orange eyes and wore an attire that was similar to Caulifla's which consisted of a light yellow cropped tang top like shirt with black strings crisscrossing on the front, a long black skirt and black shoes.

"What created such a chilling breeze?" wonders the princess looking around confused.

The princess looked back in hopes of the strong breeze being from someone passing by yet whoever made it was gone. Without clues, she sighed and went about her day as if the person who passed her left her mind.

It took time but the Saiyan managed to find a pokemon center and went inside.

"Hello there. How may I help you?" wonders nurse Joy.

"Yes and no." says the Saiyan.

"So that's a maybe?" wonders Nurse joy.

"...Im not sure how to tell you this but some mankey and primeape need medical help. Lets just say, they treat me like family so we get into spars now and then but nothing as major as this." says the Saiyan.

"I never heard of pokemon treating humans as family. Especially Mankey and Primeape." says nurse joy pondering.

Im not your usual human...but enough chitchat. Are you willing to leave your healing center to follow me ot the forest?" says the Saiyan setting his hand on the counter.

"If you are acting as the owner of wild pokemon, you need to tell me your name and reason." says nurse joy.

"Who cares what my name is?! They've known my family for years. Since my family didn't have a home, they've decided to live amongst the pokemon and took to the monkey creatures you call pokemon. We are practically alike." says the Saiyan smiling a small smiling before going back to frowning.

"So homeless people took shelter alongside the furious mankey and primeape of all pokemon? That's strange." says nurse joy.

"No it's not. If you saw what I look like under this cloak, you wouldn't be talking to me." says the saiyan clenching his fist.

"Under your cloak? Do you wanna prove something I am not understanding?" wonders nurse Joy.

"You know what humans look like right? Do I have to show you to make you certain of things?" says the saiyans smiling.

"Uhhhh...I'm good." says nurse joy looking away.

"It's better than screaming my head off." says the saiyan.

"Ok, ok, relax. I will check on your mankey and primeape 'family' your family took a liking too." says nurse joy.

Nurse joy put her pointer finger up motioning for the Saiyan to wait a moment. While the Saiyan paced around the lobby, nurse joy went into the back room to get clefairy.

5 minutes passed, 10 minutes passed, 15 minutes passed and the Saiyan was starting to lose his patience. He was about to leap over the counter and see what was going on back there when the masqueraded princess in question entered the building noticing an impatient Saiyan wanting to see nurse joy enter the room so he would know if it was safe to leave.

"Youre a lively one." giggles the princess sneaking up to the Saiyan.

The Saiyan immediately turned around and pushed the princess to the side without much thought. The Saiyan came too staring at the girl for a few minutes before shaking his head and kneeling down.

Im so sorry miss. Im waiting for the nurse to come out since there are forest pokemon in need of healing but seems shes preoccupied." says the Saiyan pulling his hood down.

The princess could only gawk at how, like her, this man's hair and eyes were the same color.

"Y...yeah." says the princess looking at the counter.

"I didn't mean any harm. I just did that on instinct. I usually keep myself hidden from people but this is a special case." says the Saiyan helping the princess up.

"Its fine. My parents were shocked that I had orange eyes and orange hair as a young child and don't see me as an heir to the throne. Doesn't help my father wanted a son and keeps ranting about it to my mother." says the princess grimacing at the memories of babyhood.

"If your parents really don't care for you like you claim, you can live with...….youre the..princess?!" says the Saiyan jumping to his feet.

"Sadly..." says the princess frowning at the floor.

"The king had his guards beat my parents until they were motionless." says the Saiyan backing away.

"The king had his guards beat my parents until they were motionless." says the Saiyan backing away.

"How do you know your parents were beaten senseless?" wonders the princess.

"Because my parents left me with the primeapes and Mankey until they could find some actual meals and never came back." says the Saiyan frowning at the princess unamused.

"Youre joking right? The man and woman had strange clothes and mankey tails that looked like they were merged to the beings." says the princess standing up.

"Am I?" wonders the Saiyan grabbing the tie on his cloak.

The princess looked at the scary looking man in the eye skeptically watching the Siyan slip off his cloak to show what he wore that was exactly like those beings that her dad left sprawled on the ground.

Oh my..." says the princess shaky eyed, watching the being's tail swoosh around.

"Run away if you so please. Most would if they saw what you are seeing today." says the Saiyan looking toward the entrance.

"I...I...wow...uhhhh...wow..." says the princess unsure what to say.

"I told you to go, Why are you stammering?" says the Saiyan angrily.

"I will wait for the nurse to come back to leave." says the princess hesitantly.

"No, you would have to live with me. You are the only one to know my real appearance." says the Saiyan clenching his fist fuming.

"I would love to see these Mankeys and Primeapes. If you would let me do just that..." says the princess going up to the Saiyan.

"Fine...but you will need to go home afterward. Once youre of age and can roam around as you please and you come to have feelings for me, we will live together with the mankey and primeape. If your parents find you with me, that means death do we part ways." says the Saiyan.

That'll never happen." says the princess.

"If the king catches word that their child still roams around, he will come after my head." says the Saiyan.

Suddenly they heard footsteps walking toward the lobby forcing the Saiyan to put his cloak on and quickly tie it.

"Didn't think anyone else would need my help. It took some time but Clefairy agreed to look after the pokemon center while I am away." says nurse joy smiling at the duo.

"Ohh, uhhh I don't have any pokemon in need of help but this man did catch my eye." says the princess sweat dropping.

"Oh? Does this mean you have a crush on this mystery teen?" wonders nurse joy..

"Its very unlikely we would ever beable to fall for eachother." says the Saiyan.

Yeah, We are too different." says the princess looking bummed.

"Too different for the right words to phrase." says the saiyan unamused.

"Only time will tell if you are love buds or not." says nurse joy giggling.

"After some chatting, she decided to follow us to the forest to see the injured monkey creatures...pokemonsters." says the saiyan turning to face the entrance.

"That's so sweet. The more the merrier." says nurse joy following the saiyan out the door.

The princess was trying to register what all that happened then rushed out the door wanting to catch up to the saiyan and nurse.

Forest...

As immediately as the trio got there, nurse Joy got to healing the Mankey and Primeape that were out cold on the ground while the princess marveled at the sight of someone caring for the pokemon as if they were really family. One would've assumed the person who injured these fury driven pokemon would leave them to die from injuries yet here was a teenager who wanted the best for the pokemon. This teenager was never in the village nor attempted to go to the castle, so it was like he was invisible to those around him. Seeing this guy who looked like he was one with the forest, didn't look anything like a person that would have an attire worthy of Tarzan yet he managed to startle her and get the nurse to follow him. Scary eyes meant keep away at all times but there was something more to the saiyan she wanted to know more about.

Throughout the years, the princess would sneak out of the castle to meet up with her new friend who was still living in the forest. The Saiyan would happily greet the princess and treat her like she was part of the estranged family which the princess enjoyed greatly.

Before they knew it, they were young adults and it was the day the princess would come to the forest to spend time with the Saiyan. Since the Saiyan was always too poor for food, he was sitting on a branch in a tree making a ring out of long willow stems to surprise the princess with.

"Today will be the day I ask her to be mine and we will beable to live together without worries." says the Saiyan looking over the ring.

Day came and went with no sign of the princess arriving. Evening turned to night and the Saiyan was about ready to toss his nature looking ring out of anger and misery when the princess appeared to him, running up to hug him.

"Took you long enough fairest princess." says the Saiyan unamused.

"Im very sorry for the long wait. Today was my little brother's birthday and I couldn't leave the castle. I tried sneaking away but the guards had other ideas." says the princess setting her head on the saiyans chest.

"There mustve been one amazing looking cake for everyone with an invitation to eat." says the Saiyan.

"You couldn't've known. I fear my parents will die soon too. Just thinking about it gives me goosebumps." says the princess saddening.

While staring at the stars, the saiyan wrapped his tail around the princess's waist.

"Princess?" wonders the Saiyan looking at her.

"Hmmm?" wonders the princess.

"I have something that might cheer you nothing pleasing to the eye though." says the Saiyan unclenching his fist to show a grass ring.

The princess looked at the ring for a few minutes forming an awestricken smile that immediately turned to a frown again as she took the ring and put it on her finger.

"When your parents die, you will need a rightful husband to take your father's place." says he Saiyan whispering into her ear.

The princess blushed bright red. shadowing her eyes and nodded.

"What a day that will be." says the Saiyan.

"I can imagine." says the princess.

"What is your brother like?" wonders the saiyan.

Devon wears a ponytail like Kano's(Kenichi mightiest deciple) and has a personality that was usually stubborn and made him a smart mouth. Sometimes he'd be too trusting with people who want to fake him out as a kid. Everyone adored my brother and thought he would be a much more fitting king that I'd be queen so our child mustn't trust him." says the princess snuggling up to the saiyan.

Eventually the princess married the saiyan making him royalty. The princess had become queen with the saiyan becoming king with the princess' family muttering at the idea of royalty loving such a creature. One could imagine the look on everyone's face when the day came for the princess to be betrothed to another prince yet went with her unique friend turned secret lover, the saiyan instead.

* * *

2 generations later...

The half saiyan, Pumkin was telling about his life growing up to his 7 year old twin daughters.

~flashback~

By the time the saiyan and princess had a son, the saiyan declared he be named a saiyan name and named him Pumkin who would be Sir Aaron's great grandfather.

As a child growing up, he would be tan skinned with Kenichis hair(Kenichi mightiest decouple), orange eyes, orange and black gi looking princely attire, black cloth around the waist, black gloves and black shoes. It felt like the way his dead grandparents were to his mom except in this case Pumkins parents were too busy for him and it seemed unsettling to ponder. Pumkin tended to wonder if they were hiding anything since kids would either keep away or get into fights with him. When he would get into fights, he would win by bruising the boys who pick a fight or bully him. It would get to be to the point that his parents were told of the actions their son cause which would impress the king with the king enjoying the fact his son took after him and the queen being displeased to know her son would possibly never act like royalty by the time he grew up.

And just like that, the years came and went with it getting harder to find actual friends that Pumkin could relate too. Unlike the royal life his mom wanted of him, the mere idea of wearing such fancy attires made him wanna tear every last one of his princely attires up. Atleast his dad was on his side when it came to attire choices. His dad preferred the knightly attires and thought it would suit Pumkin more than something like Romeo's from RomeoxJuliet.

It came to be that the child known as Pumkin grew into a strapping young man who enjoyed the idea of going into battle instead of taking the throne that his parents passed onto hiim by giving him the role of king to rule the people with. Yet Pumkin had vanished into the streets of town, walking around with blurred versions of people walking place to place muttering to himself. The young man now had Tsugi's hairstyle(Kenichi mightiest deciple), the jet black cloak that his father gave him was over his outfit consisting of an orange with black lined tang top like top, fingerless black gloves, ripped black pants and black boots with orange soles. He had chosen to wear an attire fitting the poor people of the land compared to the attires the servants gave him. Given Pumkin's reputation, this attire in particular suited Pumkin more than prissy pleasing to the eye fancy attires that commoners wished to have. He felt sorry for the commoners who felt like being poor was the worst thing to be. They were free to do as they wished until their parents called them home to eat whatever they could afford.

Devon had been secretly watching over the family and jumped at the chance of becoming the new king over the idea of Pumkin ruling.

Devon had grown into a bitter prince who seemed to want what was best for the people but hated any changes to what life gave him. His apearance as an adult that look to be in his late 40s had hair that was Takeda's ponytailed hair(Kenichi mightiest decipher), wearing white undershirt with white frills with what appeared to be a dark blue over shirt with a dark brown belt strapped around the waist that not only held a sword and sheath but had the bottom of the over shirt top split to cover the top sides of his white pants and dark brown shoes. He had come to enjoy the life of royalty and was eager to take the place as king of the land and fill in his fathers place as rightful ruler of the land. He could hear the cheering crowds as he was bestowed the kingly crown.

While the village folk were cheering and praising Devon for being the king of the land without a family to move in with him, Pumkin was debating becoming his uncles knight or living in the forest like his dad once did.

During nightfall, he did what any family member that wanted to do what he's always wanted to do, like always, it seemed like everyone was slowed down while he paced himself up the streets.

"These people are really missing out on a life where pokemon and people can coexist by helping each other. They need to ignore the orders of the king and be happy with the life given to them." thinks Pumkin looking at the ground.

Pumkin made it to the other side of the village and looked up at the castle he detested so much.

"Is my uncle being a good king? I cant tell if the villagers enjoy the choice of king. Its still like any other day with the villagers and the current royal king living in the castle wanting nothing to do with the pokemon. Time for me to check on my brother and how hes handling the duties I cant see myself doing." thinks Pumkin glaring at the castle.

Pumkin looked at his sides with an annoyed expression then charged toward the castle, knocking down the guards standing at the door and slam the castle doors open. When the guards came too, they were shocked to see Pumkin step into what was once his castle and head toward the throne room.

"What are the odds he wants the throne now?" wonders guard 1.

Guard 2 glared at guard 1 as if it were obvious he wanted to go after the new king who was the brother of his mom.

"Wha...he wouldn't! They're technically family!" says guard 2 shaky eyed.

"Considering he ditched the royal life, this wont go very will once they make eye contact." says guard 1 dusting himself off.

When Pumkin walked into the throne room after slamming the doors open, his uncle was startled to see his unruly nephew who dare walk into the castle like he was still accepted as royalty.

"What are you doing here!? I never told my servants of a meeting with my so called common filth of a nephew." says his uncle, now dawned in a shining golden crown and a navy blue kingly attire.

All Pumkin could do was stare as he knelt down. He wanted nothing to do with his kid brother yet he needed a way to stay in the castle without being considered royalty.

"Tell me why you are trespassing in my castle!" says his uncle getting furious.

Pumkin kept silent looking annoyed at his brother who dare yell at him when he was not only checking on him but alsothat he would be hopeful of getting answers on why the wild pokemon of the land haven't lived alongside people yet.

"If you wont tell me, I will sentence you to the dungeon!" says his uncle frowning.

"You have no worries uncle. I care not to take the royal crown from you. I really do not wish to take your spot as the king. Such ideals are trivial to me. As I am, I would like to become a knight and help the army prosper. But there is one condition..." says Pumkin.

"No conditions can be made." says his uncle.

"But I could be your strongest warrior in your army. I don't want to live here in the castle. Buy me a suitable house and let the village people have pokemon to keep them safe from enemy forces." says Pumkin.

"You think anyone would care about those disgusting creatures? Guards! My disgrace of a nephew needs to be punished for interrupting me." says his uncle calling for the guards.

The guards that Pumkin previously knocked down ran into the throne room to take down the new king's disgrace of a brother. It would eventually lead to the half saiyan getting feisty as he took down most of the guards that entered the room to his stunned brothers surprise. In a blink of an eye, Pumkin had blood splattered all over him, having killed the guards without lifting much of a finger.

"You...you were always the freak of the family. I dare not help a freak such as yourself land a position without the palace gates...get out of our sight. NEVER SHOW YOUR FACE TO US AGAIN!" says his uncle shaky eyed as he looked at his guards faceplanted into the ground with blood forming a small puddle.

"I will ask one more time. Are you willing to let the villagers have pokemon to ease their minds of war and starvation?" wonders Pumkin turning away.

"Grrrrrrrr...you are better off living alongside pokemon rather than gaining a new house in the village!" says his uncle angrily standing up.

"I don't deserve the answer I want then? Its shameful how the prettiest clothed people don't have an ounce of care for wanting the people of the land to live longer instead of being killed during wars? If scummy pretty people like you need me, I will stick with living amongst the pokemon where my grandparents felt safe and loved. As well as my father before he became king in a crummy land such as this." says Pumkin heading toward the throne room entrance.

Without much thought or realizing how far his feet were taking him, Pumkin found himself in the forest where his dad's pokemon family had little mankeys roaming around now. At first Pumkin didn't think too much of it until a baby Mankey fell into his arms and cried for its mother.

"Hey...hey...calm down. I don't want your parents assuming anything." says Pumkin looking down at the baby mankey.

Suddenly the parent Primeapes landed in the ground and started angrily charging at Pumkin who kept dodging so the baby wouldn't get injured in the process.

"Woah there! Your baby Is just fine! Youre the ones who dropped the bawling pokemon!" says Pumkin annoyed.

The primeapes stopped and looked at Pumkin as if he had something on him that looked strange before snatching thbaby mankey back.

"What are you staring at?" wonders Pumkin stepping back.

The primeapes couldn't believe their eyes. Here was what they assumed the being they lived with for so long and he had come back to them after so many years being apart. But upon seeing the face that stared back at the pokemon family, they got on the defensive seeing long hair and bangs and orange eyes instead of the hairstyle and black eyes they remembered his dad having.

"Do you need reassurance or something?" wonders Pumkin getting into the fighting position his dad used to use.

It was then that a Primeape jumped down and went up to Pumkin and hugged him which took him by surprise.

"Ohhh, so you are actually caring pokemon. That's...ok then." says Pumkin looking at the Primeape that was hugging him tightly.

The primeape stared up at Pumkin happily and let go to motion for him to follow them.

"Ok, I must remind you of someone you knew but who? My mothers family is royalty but I never knew of my fathers side until my father was on his death bed. He told me of his life growing up along side some pokemon before my mother crossed paths with him and made him feel like he was someone and not a mon...ster as to what the people of the village and castle called his kind. Ohhhh myyy gooood….." says Pumkin looking down at the excited Primeape.

After following the three primeapes and the baby mankey to a safe place where groups of Mankey and Primepe duked it out, mankey went up to Pumkin with berries and offered them to him.

Months later, within the forest to the other side of the castle and village, there lived a pokemon group that were consisted of meowths and Persians and a young woman having long black hair with yellow eyes, wearing a black cloak with a fuzzy substance attached to the seems of the cloak that go around her neck and two tied strings above the chest that despite being over her attire was open to show her attire. Her attire choice looked like that of what Pumkins mom used when heading into the village except the cropped tang top like shirt was white with black strings crisscrossing in the front, a long white skirt with a black waist band yet no shoes. She was also holding a diary of sorts or so it appeared to be.

Unlike Pumkin who was forced to live alongside pokemon all his life, this young woman known as Luna had lived on the streets as a child before being taken in by a group of Persian and meowths who lived between buildings before being shooed out of the village. The Persians, Meowths and Luna had to fend for themselves in the forest as they adapted to forest life. The Persians had come back to their pack while Luna was writing in her diary, not noticing the food the Persian had in their mouths.

It felt like an eternity as Pumkin muttered to himself the whole way back to the forest where his pokemon pals were. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ended up in the forest Luna was living in and never noticed. Pumkin dragged his feet along the dirt and grass until he came to a clearing where Persians and Meowths were eating alongside a young woman he never saw while growing up.

"I don't know your reasoning for being in the forest but I haven't had the the greatest time either." says Pumkin sitting between the little meowths.

"Then you are in the same boat as me?" wonders Luna smiling at Pumkin.

"Well, I wouldn't say that persay." says Pumkin smiling a small smile.

"Enlighten me then." says Luna.

"I don't like to talk rudely about my family yet it comes out when I'm pissed off. My mother was born to royalty while my father was an outcast of sorts coming from living in the forest all his life. Living in the castle with the people knowing the king was once an outcast made it worse than it should've been for me while growing up. I was never able to make friends and when I thought I had some, they were fake. I despised being in the castle and wearing princely attires wanting to wear clothes that suited me. It didn't really shock anyone when I started attempting to wear clothes I thought commoners wore. Between my uncle and myself, it was obvious which they wanted to be king. Well, they got what they wanted because the royal life just wasn't me even though I was next in line for the crown. It killed me inside to know they only saw the outcast's son who would ruin the kingdom more then renew it. My parents died a few months ago when I decided to be a knight with my own pokemon that could prove how amazing life with pokemon would be. Now I feel I can make a difference but my uncle wants everything to be the same. I tried talking it over with him after the crowning but that ended poorly and now I will be part of the wanted for brutally injuring and possibly murdering the guards I grew up with and never intended on killing. My uncle wouldn't listen to reason and now I am forced to live with Mankeys and Primeapes knowing the villagers are about to find out what happened and how my uncle will tell how it went on." says Pumkin looking at the ground.

"Atleast you had a family who looked after you until now. I was like what villagers would call a street rat who steals food to eat. I don't know what happened to my parents but throughout my life, I have been wandering the streets in hopes of getting better meals. Im only 17 and just now thought living with the pokemon is the best choice for me instead of going between buildings to sleep where I am mostly hidden from sight." says Luna setting a hand on Pumkins shoulder.

"I still don't know how I did it. The moment the guards came at me, on instinct I began defending myself and within minutes that felt like seconds, the guards were sprawled on the floor while I had their blood...well you see it." says Pumkin with shaky hands trying to figure out why his fighting instinct developed from his bullied days had kicked in.

We can act like we're not part of the castle or village life and stay here in the forest living out our lives with a family until whoever ends up king feels up to taking us in as a family of knights with unique abilities that we can pass on in the knightly hood of our future." says Luna.

"Hoping takes a lot of faith and positivity. We are better off in waiting until the perfect moment." says Pumkin huffing.

~reality~

"We wouldn't mind the palace life. Pretty dresses would look better on us." say Haruka and Ayumi.

"If I was a knight. We could have pretty outfits and still live our lives without the greed of being rich." says Pumkin.

"Then let us live with the current royal family." says Ayumi.

"A place with lots of hiding places sounds amazing." says Haruka.

"The king thinks of us as outcasts and unless that changes, there's no way we are getting into the castle." says Pumkin.

At some point when the girls were older...

Unlike Ayumi who ditched the nature loving life for royalty and had a daughter with a prince named Lucian who looked evil in appearance from another castle, Haruko stayed with the wild pokemon even though part of her wanted to have better looking attires.


	2. Chapter 2

** Heaven is a place on earth by Belinda Carlisle**

**we're in heaven by Dj Sammy**

**Everytime You Go Away by Paul Young**

2 more generations later...

On Ayumi's side of the family it was only known that her daughter, Reina married a man named Jiro. It was unknown if they had kids of their own. On Haruka's side of the family there came to be two brothers born of the son of Haruka who looked like Darien from sailor moon and was named Daisuke and a blue wavy haired blue eyed woman by the name of Tomiko. The father looked like Darien when in his tuxedo attire that was tattered and worn with a top hat that was basically torn off at the top, especially the top hat he found and the mother was lovely with her long wavy blue hair and blue eyes, wearing an old worn out dark pink robe with black fuzzies around the neckline and wrists with black waistband yet was shoeless. The parents ages were unknown but Aaron was a child at the age of 8 wearing a tattered peasant attire that was a navy blue shirt and black pants with torn old shoes and his little brother who was a giddy giggly 4 year old was named Ashton who looked like a medieval Ash Ketchum except was wearing a tattered blue and white attire.

Princess Rin had her pretty blonde hair in a bun(like Cinderella), wearing a light purple necklace with a redish pink jewel at the end, a bluish purple slim dress that had a design on the top with white silky straps under her shoulders and the same design on the bottom of the dress with lightish dark blue satin on the sides of the bottom of the dress as well as light blue dress shoes and her family decided to have a picnic in the forest for a change of scenery. The dad was against setting foot in a place where forest dwelling people roamed at first but thought he would amuse his little girl and soon the royal family were eating in a clearing where a wooden house was built. Rin loved playing house in the building with her pet feline pokemon, Skitty that was female and had a ribbon around her neck. Little did they know a human family with mysterious powers were coming home from a long days worth of hanging out with the pokemon of the forest.

Unlike the princess' family who succumbed to the joys of being rich when they moved into the castle never once knowing about the outcasts, these people assumed it was the same family living in the castle and never saw themselves as outcasts while loving nature and being with the pokemon. Except this time Aaron wanted the life of living like a warrior who would help the kingdom like his great, great, great grandpa and Ashton wanted to move somewhere they could be themselves with no worries. It was sickening to watch the soldiers gain pokemon allies yet the villagers couldn't have a pokemon thanks to the king from when the boys' father was a boy. The current nature living family knew nothing about how the village people were nor the current royal family. To people who never leave the forest, it was hard to say if their family who lived on despising them died off or moved away with how this family they were about to face might seem different than they imagined.

By the time the two families were face to face, the father of the forest dwelling family got into battle position ready to attack the family who needed time away from the castle.

"Why is the royal family in our forest!?" wonders the boys' father.

"My daughter thought it would be nice to check out the wild pokemon so, we decided on a picnic in the woods." says Rin's mother.

"I actually wanted to see what the outcasts of the castle looked like." thinks Rin staring at Aaron.

"We will leave, if you fear trespassers." says the mother standing up.

"Should be us leaving now that we have seen the outcasts." says the king frowning as he got up.

"Now, now...we are in their territory, not ours." says the mother setting a hand on the king's shoulder.

"What are you suggesting?" wonders the king looking at the queen coldly.

"We don't have to give them proper attires but we can give them a pokemon to their liking." says the mother smiling sadly.

"Pokémon for these despicable nobody's?" wonders the king appalled.

"Yeah, sure the wild types are like family but each of these somebody's need their own pokemon who is like them." says the mother kneeling down in front of Aaron and Ashton.

"Well, I don't know about your parents but the older boy deserves a Riolu or Lucario and the younger boy deserves a pichu or Pikachu." says the mother smiling at the confused boys.

"This was the worst idea our daughter ever had." says the king grabbing the picnic baskets.

"Don't hurt her feelings. She was only curious about the wild pokemon. These strange people are just a bonus." says the mother staring annoyed at the king.

The king grabbed their daughter's arm and angrily began dragging her away.

"Dear! Don't act like this is our daughter's fault! Curiosity gets the better of anyone!" says the mother chasing after the king and princess.

"We are fine for now." says the boys' father calming down.

"You could've fooled anyone." says the boys' mother staring unamused at the father.

"Can we move away from this place? It would make us so much happier." says Ashton looking up at their parents innocently.

"You cant move away from family until you are old enough." says the boys' father.

Ashton groaned unamused then smiled brightly at the parents.

* * *

4 years pass...

"Mom...dad? It kinda makes me wonder..." says Aaron remembering the royal family disappear into the village.

"What?" wonders Ashton.

"How much did our great great great grandfather know the royal family? Are we still part of the royal family if he was originally part of it." says Aaron curiously.

"Are you suggesting we are family to royalty who treats us like trash?" wonders the boys' father looking at Aaron.

"Im not too sure about that. I mean if we are decendants of great great great grandfather Pumkin…...and one of the royals took the kingly role from him, are we still technically family or not? We could be distant cousins for all I know." says Aaron pondering.

"Don't hurt your brain. Theres no way we are descended from royalty. Our family has always lived in the forest so there are no connections." says the father.

"You sure?" wonders Aaron looking at his dad.

Soon the 12 year old Aaron had one thing on the mind, get the princess to be friends with him. He had been trying to keep in hiding while heading to the castle to not only figure out if his suspicions were true but to see if he and Rin could hang out. The princess seemed to wanna stay in the forest yet the king looked like he wanted nothing to do with his family. What he didn't realize was his 8 year old brother followed him into the village until they neared the castle. Aaron was annoyed at first and wanted to be alone when going into the dangers of royal life but huffed then smiled letting him follow him to the castle.

The boys gulped then knocked on the castle door.

"We came here to see if the princess needed friends." says Ashton chuckling.

Aaron rolled his eyes then chuckled.

"We don't let just anyone play with royalty." says a guard.

"Especially those of the outcast family." says the other guard.

"Thats a shame. The princess deserves friends yet all you have are poor lowly peasants as you would put it." says Aaron frowning.

"We don't make the rules kid. We just follow them." say the guards.

"Oh?" wonders Aaron.

"We will make an exception if the princess has taken a liking to you. But only if the king isn't around." says the guard.

"The king heard of how an uncle of the princess turned queen at the time had a not to fun chat that ended in the son becoming an outcast that was never to be let into the castle nor his descendants." says the other guard.

"Would be a real tragedy if the king was part of the royals that cast family off like unwanted trash." says Aaron unamused.

"Don't get us started kid." say the guards angrily.

Suddenly the guards and kids hear someone clearing their throats and turn their heads to see a smiling princess and queen who seemed to exit the castle doors without their noticing.

"You're those kids from four years ago. Come to play with Rin today?" wonders the queen sweetly.

"Something like that." says Aaron looking at Ashton who was nodding vigorously.

"Actually, it's good that you came. I was discussing what would make it so you can be part of the knights of the castle with the leader of the knights." says the queen.

"You were?" wonders Aaron stunned, looking at the queen.

"The leader of the knights said 'If kids want to be a knight some day, they should learn to get to know the pokemon they are given.' so, Rin wanted to come with me to find you two and find you a perfect pokemon partner." says the queen.

"But how? Who is giving out pokemon to the knights?" wonders Aaron.

Ashton tilted his head in confusion.

"You will know once we get there." says the queen.

Rin motioned for the boys to follow her and her mom to who might just be an ancestor of a current professor. Ashton wasn't sure about it and Aaron seemed embarrassed to follow a pretty girl like her.

"It won't be all that bad." says Rin.

"I won't believe until I see it." says Ashton.

"The person giving out pokemon can't betray royalty." says Aaron looking at Ashton.

"Couldn't hurt to look then." says Ashton huffing.

"It's amazing what pokemon he has." says Rin looking back at the disheveled boys.

Aaron looked away blushing embarrassed while Ashton stiffened.

"We can't let them wait." says Aaron walking up to Rin.

Ashton was getting the feeling Aaron wanted to come alone to meet up with Rin and ignore his family. Though, an outcast with tattered clothes and a beautiful princess that had her long hair down and was wearing a sky blue dress with a floral design, a crystal blue tiara and sky blue dress shoes. He had to question how wise it was for Aaron to walk alongside the princess and act like they were buddies from the moment they met.

Some time later...

Pokemon providers place...

The queen and Rin had lead Ashton and Aaron to a place where pokemon can be given to people worthy. The pokemon provider seemed a lot like the professors of the modern age but his appearance looked like that of a wizard with this man having a long white beard and an attire better suited for a magic wielder.

"Ahhhh Princess Rin and the queen. What brings you to me on this fine day?" wonders the pokemon provider.

"We would like these fine boys to have their very own pokemon." says the queen ushering Ashton Aaron to come infront of her and Rin.

"I can't be giving away pokemon to peasants." says the pokemon provider.

"These aren't peasants!" says Rin annoyed.

"Then they are the outcast kids? That's even worse." Says the pokemon provider.

"Don't treat them like outcasts! They are getting by in the world like anybody else!" says Rin angrily.

"That's enough Rin." says the queen looking down at Rin.

"But mother-"

"We need more knights, don't we?" wonders the queen smiling at the pokemon provider.

"We...well...anyone who is deemed worthy." says the pokemon provider reverting his eyes.

"Look at us when speaking." Says the queen frowning.

"Yes my queen." the pokemon provider bowing.

"Now what pokemon are available for these boys?" wonders the queen.

"We are running low on pokemon that actually want humans to hang out with." says the pokemon provider hesitantly.

"Show us and be quick about it." says the queen.

"Wait here." says the pokemon provider heading into another room.

Minutes felt like an eternity as the room got quiet.

"What options are there?" wonders Ashton.

"He's gathering the pokeballs now." says the queen.

" I doubt it. The man must be tricking us and leaving this place." says Ashton.

"He's loyal to the warriors who get pokemon as comrades at arm. This is a first he gets to gather pokemon for poor people to use." says Rin smiling at Aaron.

"Poor...people?" wonders Ashton frowning.

"Sorry...unique people that most ignore." says Rin pondering.

"Uhhh huh. Sure." says Ashton nodding.

Finally the pokemon provider came back carrying a bunch of pokeballs in his arms.

"Sorry for the wait. It's not everyday the royals grant permission to get Pokemon so this came as a shock. Let me try to remember...what was what was what again?" ponders the pokemon provider looking for a table to set the pokeballs on.

"Send out pokemon one by one." says the queen.

"Yes my queen." says the pokemon provider.

* * *

6 years later...

Aaron was turning into a fine young man at the age of 18 wearing an attire resembling Links from legend of Zelda that was navy blue and he along with his Lucario that just evolved from a Riolu and his younger brother Ashton who was 14 wearing a smaller version of Links attire that was ocean blue with his very own Pikachu that evolved from a Pichu were at a cemetery. While Aaron knelt down, Lucario stood silent setting its paw on Aaron shoulder while hearing Aaron talk to the stone graves they had to bury their parents at. Pikachu leaped onto Ashtons shoulder to look at Ashton whos fists were clenched while fighting tears.

Rin walked up to the boys with a gloomy look in her eyes having really long flowing blonde hair compared to last they met(picturing Rapunzel). She was dawned in a slimmer dress that was purple compared to the old dress. The outfit compromised of a flower hair pin with ribbon coming down from it that was on the side of her hair, the dress having the top consisting of light purple string tied at the top and crisscrossing down the middle with short puffy striped sleeves with white sown to the top and for the bottom which was plain also had the same white stuff sown to the bottom as well as light purple dress shoes and hugged Aaron tightly.

"Now that you are of age boys, the queen...my mother wants you to be part of the warrior squadron. Is that ok with you?" wonders Rin.

"The warriors who taunt us thinking they are superior?" wonders Ashton.

"As long as we feel we have a home to come to." says Aaron looking at Rin.

"You're always welcome." says Rin.

"Your dad came around to the idea of us being in the castle?" wonders Aaron.

"Only if you become part of the knights." says Rin.

"He agreed?" wonders Ashton confused.

"Mother helped saying we will need a righteous husband for their beautiful princess." says Rin.

"We are to live with you from now on?" wonders Aaron forming a small smile.

"If father wants you as knights he has no choice but to agree." says Rin excitedly.

"We will need proper clothes." says Ashton.

"And beds to sleep on." says Aaron.

"Our own room with a bed of two for us sound s grand. But what will the servants have us wear?" says Ashton.

"Our own room with a bed of two for us sound s grand. But what will the servants have us wear?" says Ashton.

"Whatever is laying out for you." says Rin.

"We should take each day with whatever it brings us." says Aaron.

"How does a king dashing young man get to be part of an outcast family?" wonders Run snuggling up to Aaron.

"If you hadn't shown up in the forest, you would be living your life never knowing if we existed. We are mere lawns thrown away by the leader of the land with only garbage to give us clothes to steal without notice." says Aaron.

"Would be eerie if we never had proper speech. If my family never knew of royal life and the village people, we wouldn't be alive today. Whoever of our ancestors came to live in this land would be been left for dead without a care. Someone would have to marry the son of the ancestors who arrived to the land. Living off the land and keeping out of sight makes us seem fearful of the people of the land. There would be no us if not for the kinder royals of the castle." says Ashton.

Ashton looked down at Aaron and Rib who were gazing into each others eyes not once paying attention.

"These people are confusing but I'm happy we got to come this far in family life. Even if for luck as it was." says Ashton.

" Agreed. Rin would be miserable marrying a royal who only saw having no one but royalty fit with the shallowness they bring to the castle. It's not the looks that define us, it's the bigger picture we all gather to and find out who each and every person enjoys being around to have fun with and become quick friends as if we were...what's the word?" says Aaron.

"Meant to be in people's lives and make them the best they can be?" says Ashton smugly.

"Maybe you will find your meant to be girl too. You just got to find the right one." says Aaron.

" Me finding my meant to be is like looking through a giant like it hay. No one will sweep my heart away like the princess did yours. " says Ashton.

"Forced love is never full of happiness . Once it happens you just know." says Aaron.

"Lets get going. This got weird talking like this at a grave sight that tells you youll be in here one day whether your ready or not." says Ashton walking toward the entrance\exit.

* * *

7 years later...

Ashton, at the age of 21 found a lover in a beautiful boy haired female in a purple dress and ran away to olden days Pallet town in Kanto. Since Ashtons moving away, Aaron was decreed Sir Aaron and alongside his Lucario, the duo has saved the land with their unique aura powers Aaron was shocked to learn about and has slowly gotten used to the both of them having aura abilities.

The land of Rota was quickly getting foggy as if it were a sign of trouble ahead as a Hooh flew overhead. Lucario, who is jumping from rock to rock, suddenly stops.

'Aura is with me.' says Lucario setting a paw on its chest.

It surveys the landscape but sees only fog and rock wherever it scans. It sees the aura of everything and sees the aura past the fog. In one direction, it sees a giant army of men and Pokémon dressed in red armor. It releases the aura and turns in the other direction. It sees the aura past the fog and sees another giant army in the opposite direction as the first one. These men and Pokémon were wearing green armor. They were both marching toward each other for a horrible battle.

Lucario releases the aura and looks toward the sky and sees Ho-Oh flying over a cliff. As it watches Ho-Oh disappear into the fort, a Houndoom with red armor pounces over the cliff and attacks Lucario, along with two more. Lucario runs up a cliff and toward a crystal colored light blue and touches the crystal.

'Hear me Aaron...Sir Aaron?' wonders Lucario.

The crystal glows bright and the message is transferred.

Castle...

Sir Aaron Sir Aaron who was wearing a black with blue strap they had a yellow design guardian hat, a uniquely made knight attire that had a long sleeved rock grey jumpsuit that had a blue top that resembles links with a brown straps pouch around the waist, dark blue gloves that went up to his elbows with yellow lines on them and the one on his right hand giving him access to his aura power and dark blue boots that went to the knees that had yellow laces crisscrossing runs toward the crystal with his aura sceptar in hand and touches it.

' 'Sir Aaron please.' ' says Lucario.

"What's wrong Lucario?" wonders Sir Aaron.

' 'The two armies are about to clash loyal master. And our kingdom is caught between them. Once the fighting starts we will all be destroyed.' ' says Lucario.

After a brief pause, Queen Rin wearing a purple medieval version of princess Ilene's dress turns toward where the armies will collide, a look of despair on her face.

"When the armies reach this palace our mind on will be no more." says queen Rin gloomily.

"All will be well Rin. It will be by my hands if it comes to that. " says Sir Aaron looking back at Rin who recently became queen.

Cliff area...

The Houndoom finally caught up with Lucario. They have it in a circle, and one shoots a yellow shot at it. Lucario dodges it and runs. They follow and one shoots another beam. Again, Lucario dodges. Lucario jumps to the face of a cliff, and one Houndoom uses Iron Tail. Lucario dodges, but this time it was very close, and the dust from the crash got in its eyes and temporarily blinded it. Lucario jumps to the side and tries to rub the dust out, but the Houndoom again shoots a beam. Luckily, Lucario uses his aura to sense it and jumped out of the way. Lucario is still blinded, and it has nowhere to go. All three Houndoom lower their heads and release a gigantic flamethrower. Lucario senses it, and does an acrobatic leap into the air, does a few flips, and lands in the middle of two of the Houndoom. Using its aura, Lucario makes two aura balls from its hands and launches them at the two Houndoom. Lucario then raises both hands and tosses a big ball at the last Houndoom. Then it goes back to the castle.

Castle...

"I will not leave the castle when the armies attack. My fate will be like the rest of the kingdom." says queen Rin.

"If you die along with the people I will be alone if I survive." says sir Aaron.

"And I the same." says queen Rin.

"I hate to think there would be no survivors." says sir Aaron lifting his sceptar into the air.

The staff signalled Pidgeot and Aaron jumped on top of it. They fly through the fog to the oncoming armies. Skarmory from the armies attack Sir Aaron and Pidgeot in the air. Pidgeot took a few hits, but managed to get Sir Aaron safely on the ground. Then Pidgeot flew away. He turns and sees an oncoming army, with Lucario running toward Sir Aaron.

Cliff area...

Using its aura, Lucario finds Sir Aaron.

'Sir Aaron. I knew you would come.' says Lucario.

Lucario stops on a ledge underneath Aaron.

"Lucario what happened to you?" wonders Sir Aaron looking down.

'Don't worry about me. We are friends till the end.' says Lucario.

"Don't call me that." says sir Aaron looking away shadow eyed.

'What do you mean?' wonders Lucario.

"I abandoned Rin and the kindom. I'm no heroic type that sweeps the troubled princess away. We were never to see each other and now what I'm about to do is the worst thing I could do. I don't see myself returning." says Aaron fighting tears.

'You want me to guard the princess in your place?' wonders Lucario.

"No. You're better off somewhere else." says Aaron smiling through tears.

'But...that's impossible.' says Lucario.

With tear drenched eyes, Sir Aaron starts running away.

'Wait Aaron! We can work together!' says Lucario.

Lucario runs after Aaron. Sir Aaron turns around and throws his scepter at Lucario. The scepter glows and starts pulling Lucario inside.

'Aaron!? What makes you wanna do this!? This is treason of loyalty and friendship!' says Lucario.

Lucario is turned into aura energy and is stored into the septar. As Sir Aaron runs away, Lucario sees through the diamond in the top of the septar.

'A friend would never betray a fellow pokemon aly!' says Lucario.

The scepter glows one final time, and Lucario was sealed inside.

Castle...

Queen Rin started hearing a noise coming from the tree of beginning and looked down at the incoming collision of armies.

"That noise...it's coming from the tree. It's crying as if it were watching the ongoing war." says queen Rin.

Both armies are about to collide.

Tree of beginning...

The crystals start to glow.

Mouth of tree of might...

Ho-Oh lands on a rock, and it was actually Mew. Mew flies down away from view.

Outside...

The armies below collide not knowing what costly injuries will harm the pokemon.

Castle...

Aaron's Pidgeot flies back to the castle and hands Queen Rin Aaron's scepter. She takes it and Pidgeot flies away. She looks at the scepter.

"Aaron...you were a valiant knight till the end." says queen Rin holding the sceptor close.

She watches in the distance the tree of life, and it glows green. Then, all the crystals in the kingdom glow green. She looks around and is in awe at the sight. Then, green pulsations go from the tree of beginning, spreading everywhere. The armies below stop and stare at the glow from the tree. Rin then realizes that Aaron saved the kingdom and starts to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fast forwarding to present time...planet Vegeta's destruction and how Grandpa Gohan and Goku met should've been with Dragon ball so itd make more sense. I feel like father of goku is a dreamscape with how super made bardock canon but I'll link it to the start of super broly.**

Universe 7...

12 years ago...

planet Vegeta...

"My god, that is one loud kid. With that wail, you will be a tough saiyan when you're fully grown." says an old male saiyan looking at the crying newborn Kakarot.

"Thats some prediction for the son of a low class warrior. Now, whos son was this baby?" wonders the lizard being looking at the computer.

"We really need to find a better way to keeps tabs on saiyan babies." says the old male saiyan looking at the lizard being.

"I know. Found it. He is Bardocks son." says the lizard being.

"Gletonthor, I wouldnt be staking my reputation on some low powered brat." says the lizard being looking at Gletonthor.

"I just know he will amaze us all. Thats the cry of a fierce warrior. Lets see, your name is Kakarot. Remember that name." says Gletonthor opening the capsule Kakarot was in.

"Come with us to the nursing station. Youre too young to start being with family." says the lizard being.

Gletonthor and the lizard being took Kakarot to the nursing station and get put in a nursing capsule until he was old enough.

Planet Kanassa...

Bardock and his teammates began destroying the planet in their gorilla forms while the beings of the planet screamed in fear. It seemed like the Kanassians were on the verge of having the planet be lifeformless despite attacking in everyway they could. After the planet is seemingly devoid of all other life, Bardock and crew rest up and celebrate their victory.

"That was a heck of a party, wasnt it?" wonders a male saiyan.

"If you say so. I dont remember anything." says the female saiyan.

"Thats typical. Aye Fasha?" wonders the male saiyan.

"Shut up. I dont understand how you guys can remember anything after going ape." says the female saiyan.

"Really? Its like waking from a dream and then it just slips away." says the second male saiyan.

"I dont remember much either. I only remember the crusty devil who gave me a scar on my cheek." says the third male saiyan.

"Bardock seems to remember everything." says the female saiyan.

"Hahahaha...right. Dont make me laugh Fasha. Bardock might remember every second of every battle but he remembers nothing of his personal life. Allow me to demonstrate. Bardock, when was your son born?" says the first saiyan.

"Who cares." says Bardock.

"Just amuse us with how little you care." says the first saiyan looking at Bardock who was laying down.

"Oy...no I dont. What saiyan has the time to be with thier newborns?" says Bardock staring at the sky.

"Id have to say, saiyans who want their kids to grow up be be powerful. Besides, your second son was born not too long ago. You wanna see the little tyke, dont you? You have enough time until the next assignment." says Fasha looking at Bardock.

"Visit huh? How nice yet bothersome. Why should I look at my second kid when I can barely keep my mind on Raditz and his missions with the stuckup prince." says Bardock unamused as he sat up.

"Hmmph. Bardock, youre a killjoy." says Fasha.

"Hey guys, why did we come to this dump anyway? Is Frieza out of his mind or something?" wonders the third male saiyan.

"Yeah, but not in this case. I think this planet has special energy or so I've heard. I hate it when frieza gets vague with information." says Bardock looking around.

"Yeah, I heard the same thing. You're supposed to develop psychic powers like being able to read minds and see the future. Stuff like that. Frieza is too paranoid fod hid own good. He would jump at the chance to read minds." says the first saiyan.

"Thats a scary thought. Who actually wants frieza reading minds?" wonders the second male saiyan.

Suddenly one of the beings stood up from the rubble and faced the group glaring at them.

"I wish you baboons could read minds so you could hear the thoughts of my troops that you slaughtered." says the  
being.

The being looked to be charging at the group with Bardock curiously standing up to get into battle position.

"You want it, you got it!" says the Kannasian appearing behind Bardock and knocking Bardock down after giving him a painful sting in his neck when touching him.

The third male saiyan slammed the kannasian away from Bardock, then the first male saiyan blasted him.

"What in the heck is going on!?" wonders Bardock getting up.

"Huh?" wonders the first male saiyan putting his arm down.

"I have transmuted your destructive voice into a more tolerable energy. So you can all die." says the kannasian covered in flames.

"Yeah? We'll see about that! Goodbye." says Bardock clentching his fist.

"Wait. You have come here seeking psychic powers. Well, I have given it to you Bardock." says the kannasian.

"He reads minds." says Bardock.

"You can too now. Bardock, you have the power now too." says the kannasian.

"Me? What are you talking about?" wonders Bardock confused.

"The one who seeks the power like Frieza will never have it. For I have given it to you as a gift." says the kannasian.

"Thats...great to know." says Bardock.

"Now you can see..." says the kannasian.

"See what?" wonders Bardock.

"See the horror of your end just like we had too!" says the kannasian.

"Shut up!" says Bardock blasting the Kannasian.

"Instant barbecue. Heh, you never know what you are gonna find under a rock these days. Its a pretty freaky creature aye?" says the third saiyan.

As soon as the third male saiyan got to talking, Bardock seemingly unconscious landed on the ground.

Frieza ship...

Zarbon walked up to Frieza and stood beside him.

"Lord Fireza, it would seem that planat Kannasa had its beings killed." says Zarbon.

"Planet Kannasa huh?" wonders Frieza.

"They have been eradicated. The planet is yours." says Zarbon.

"Kannasa? That job has been in the pool for months. I thought we would have to handle them ourselves." says Dedoria.

"A band of saiyans took it." says Zarbon.

"Saiyans?" wonders Frieza.

"Wow! The saiyan elites are becoming comprable to our own." says Dedoria.

"Actually it was a band of the low level saiyans." says Zarbon.

"Bah! No low levels could take Kannasa. These are standouts. The saiyans are quickly becoming out best fighters. Am I  
right?" says Dedoria looking at Zarbon.

"Yes Dedoria. Without a doubt, theyre much stronger now. Its amazing. A small group with a full moon, these low level saiyans are hard to beat." says Zarbon looking at Dedoria.

"Are you scared of them Zarbon?" wonders Dedoria.

"No, certainly not. Im just saying that we need to keep an eye on them. Especially this Bardock fellow who lead the Kannasa destruction. What if his group teamed up with Vegeta and another handful of fighters? How would you like to tango with that bunch during a full moon?" says Zarbon annoyed.

"Hehehe...only a fool would welcome that scenario Dedoria." says Frieza.

"Yes sire." says Zarbon.

nursing station...

Bardock entered the room to see his newborn Kakarot awake and crying as if something disturbed him in his sleep.

"Oh, thank goodness. THanks to that Kannasian, I cant tell reality from fake. You look real to me so thats some good news. Man, you sure have some powerful lungs. Well little kid, Ill catch ya later." thinks Bardock.

* * *

4 months later...

space...

"Bardock? Bardock, you hear me? We are almost at Planet Vegeta." says the saiyan Known as Leek.

"We are? How long was I out?" wonders Bardock looking at Leek.

"Awhile at best. What do you think we need to get back to the planet for?" says Leek curiously.

"I'd rather not find out." says Bardock crossing his arms.

"Maybe the devilish frost demon has plans for everyone?" wonders Leek.

"Did you forget that your scouter is on? Watch what you say." says Bardock.

"Oh, thats right." says Leek taking off his green scouter.

Leek looked at the incoming village they were landing at had alot of saiyans doing their own thing, whether they were doing their own thing or helping others.

"Hey, look at that. Seems like the party started without us." says Leek.

"Frieza is already here?" wonders Bardock unamused.

Leek wasnt sure what Bardock meant by Frieza being around until he saw the ship hovering to the left of the planet.

"Well, uhhhh, there it is. I wonder why hes up here instead of on the planet checking on the saiyans?" wonders Leek.

"Something about this is strange." says Bardock.

"Now you are gonna say 'My psychic powers foretold of saiyan annihlation. Frieza is the perpetrator.'." says Leek  
mimicking Bardock.

"Psychic powers, my ass. I have a very bad feeling this wont end as well as we hope. If I were him, I would use the radio to save a bunch of time." says Bardock.

"Huh?" wonders Leek.

"And if he has new weapons for us, there is no reason for us to pick them up together. It just doesnt make any sense."  
says Bardock.

"Wha...? Come on. How do you get a bad feeling with how thrived our race has been?" says Leek curiously.

"Look, we conqure planets and sell them to whoever will buy them. And thats how the saiyans made our fortunes. How we always existed. But then, Frieza's father king cold forced us to serve under him like tamed monkeys who acted out of line until he came to us. Once the frieza race began controling things, we were made into slaves, reaping the benefits of our work." says Bardock grimacing.

"That was a pretty long time ago." says Leek.

"Sure, but all this time, we have never been happy working together, have we?" says Bardock.

"Thats true." says Leek.

Planet Vegeta...

They enter the atmosphere with dozens of other ships and land in Bardock's Village and disembark. The village is bustling with activity, and carts pulling space pods are passing through.

"I cant think of anyone who likes Frieza." says Leek.

"Yeah, and I bet he feels the same way about us." says Bardock getting up.

"What?" wonders Leek stunned.

"The Frieza force has grown extremely large. He can probably get by, even without us." says Bardock stepping out of the ship.

"Wait! You arent serious, are you? All this talk of Frieza massacring us is unbelievable. If he disposes of us, how will he get new planets?" says Leek curiously running out of the ship after Bardock.

"Its a possibility." says Bardock looking back at Leek.

"Come on. Quit messing around Bardock." says Leek laughing nervously.

"Hey Bardock!" says another saiyan.

Bardock looked back to see another male saiyan who was happy to see him back and safe.

"Didnt think you would be back alive. If you were, id expect you to be injured to the point you need a healing tank." says the saiyan.

"Shut up." says Bardock.

"You should be happy to see other saiyans. Do you know how many saiyans would be happy to see you unscathed?" says Leek curiously.

"Any idea as to why we had to return so quickly?" wonders Bardock.

"Beats me. Maybe they found a world they need all the saiyans to get rid of. One so protected, it will take all the saiyans to conquer it." says the saiyan.

"Hmmmmm..." says Bardock.

"That must be it! And you had me worried." says Leek.

"Oh and Bardock, Frieza's people have been asking around for the super saiyan lately. Not sure whats that about." says the saiyan.

"What are you yabbering on about? Whats a super saiyan? Are you saying, its like the one in the legend?" wonders Bardock.

"You dont think its true, right? One of us magically becoming the legendary super saiyan?" wonders Leek.

"Thats it." says Bardock to himself.

The two male saiyans looked at Bardock confused as he muttered to himself about the unforeseen future.

* * *

housing area;Meat shop...

Everyone Bardock passed happily greeted him as he searched for where Gine might be. It didnt take long until he came upon a meat shop that was in the housing area. Bardock patiently watched Gine cut meat with a butcher knife while another female saiyan turned her head to see Bardock.

"Another long hard day at work?" wonders Bardock.

"Huh?" wonders Gine stopping what she was doing.

"Must be fun slicing meat for the saiyan families to eat." says Bardock chuckling.

"Bardock...?" mumbles Gine looking back.

"In the flesh." says Bardock happily.

"Its really you! My Bardy is back!" says Gine practically glomping Bardock.

"Since when am I called Bardy?" wonders Bardock caught off guard.

"Its a nickname I thought up. You dont like it?" says Gine pretending to be sad.

"Uhhhh...not used to nicknames. Anyway, things sure are crazy around here." says Bardock.

"Yeah, its not that often everyone comes back." says Gine smiling excitedly.

"Where is Raditz?" wonders Bardock.

"Last I knew, he was on a mission with prince Vegeta. Doing military work on another planet with the prince around is tough work but he can handle it. I doubt they will make it back for this." says Gine taking off her gloves.

"Wow, prince Vegeta huh? I wouldnt wanna be stuck on a ship with that one." wonders Bardock.

"His bickering and complaints would drive anyone insane." says Gine giggling.

"Yeah. So, How is Kakarot doing? Is it time to take him out of the nursing capsule? He is in the nursing capsule still, isnt he?" wonders Bardock.

"He is. He is only a few months old after all silly. I cant wait until we can take him out of the nursing capsule and enjoy our time as a family. Im excited just thinking it." says Gine.

"Kakarot deserves to see his parents before all hell breaks loose." says Bardock to himself.

"You say something?" wonders Gine.

"Huh? No, I'll follow you to the nursing station." says Bardock.

Gine happily made sure she put the meat away then the butcher knife and left with Bardock by grabbing his hand toward the nursing buildings where they kept the babies until it was time to let them out of the capsules.

* * *

nursing building where Kakarot stayed...

A five year old Vegeta was leaning against the wall watching a 6 year old Raditz(assuming hes 30 years old in dbz) stare at his 4 month old(in my mind for baby terms Kakarot would be a few months old not a few years old like minus depicts) little brother as he floated in the nursing capsule, sleeping peacefully despite noone else being in the room. A few minutes later, Bardock and Gine arrived, walking passed Vegeta, toward their cooing son who was talking to Kakarot.

"Oh good, Bardock and Gine are here. Raditz, it would be wise to leave your parents with the runt." says Vegeta.

"Dad got back from his mission?" wonders Raditz looking back to see Bardock and Gine in the room.

"Will he be like Bardock? Would be something if he is able to beat me when he is older." says Vegeta smirking.

"If Frieza hasnt called for you to do a mission, go spar and see which is stronger. It sounds better than staring at a sleeping baby." says Gine noticing Raditz smile sweetly at his little brother.

"With so many missions, Im surprised you had time to check on Kakarot. I was already doing that anyway since I just got back. Even busy warriors like myself get worried about thier babies." says Bardock walking up to Raditz and Kakarot.

"Raditz wasnt sure if you would be home in time, so he dragged me in here before we began our military training." says Vegeta unamused.

"Then you should be going. Leave with our son, Raditz and Nappa without Frieza noticing." says Bardock.

"You heard your father Raditz! Time to leave! Theres no telling when we will get back!" says Vegeta.

"If you get back." thinks Bardock.

Raditz looked back at Vegeta and nodded then mumbled something to his brother before walking away with Vegeta.

"Now about our baby..." says Gine worriedly.

"Hes on the small side." says Bardock staring at Kakarot.

"Dont worry too much. Hes a late bloomer. He looks just like you Bardock. Dont you think? The idea of Kakarot growing up to be like you makes me happy. He may not seem all that strong now but we will be as strong as you when he is older, right?" says Gine walking up to the nursing pod.

* * *

evening...

It had gotten late and Gine and Bardock were back at the nursing building, checking on Kakarot when a thought struck Bardock. Bardock remembered how he was telling about when Frieza would destroy the planet and the saiyans and a chill ran down his spine which he ignored as he stared, frowning knowing Kakarot will never know a family's love if what Frieza's plan to exterminate the saiyans and obliterate the saiyan race was to become reality. If Bardock knew any better he would be psychic with all the perspectives of Frieza's eagerly awaited destruction on the mind. Gine looked at Bardock with a worried frown as he pressed a hand on the capsule, not wanting to believe the things that roamed his mind for awhile now.

"Bardock...?" wonders Gine shaky eyed.

"Gine?" wonders Bardock.

"Y...yeah?" wonders Gine.

"After dark, Im going to steal a pod for him." says Bardock.

"What?" wonders Gine.

"We are going to send our son to another world." says Bardock.

"Huh!? You're joking, right?!" wonders Gine shocked.

"Gine, Im serious." says Bardock.

"I am too! Who sends their kid off without a mission!? Let alone a baby!? You sound like you wanna abandon your son! He hasnt even learned to talk yet!" says Gine annoyed.

"With his latent abilities, its best to send him away. Probably somewhere he can be free to do as he wants. He needs to grow up on a decent planet." says Bardock.

"Why? Hes far too young to leave our side." says Gine.

"I dont think we can afford to wait much longer." says Bardock looking at Gine.

"And what does that mean?" wonders Gine looking at Bardock.

"If anything happens to us, I want our second son to live a happier life than be under Frieza's control. He is afraid one of us will become a legendary super saiyan one day. If Kakarot is to become the legend, his place is with other life forms." says Bardock.

"Hold on, a super saiyan? Why does he need to be worried? Its just a children's fantasy!" says Gine.

"I know, but if frieza believes the fantasy, we are all gonna die. He wont care if some little kids or babies wont live out the rest of their lives." says Bardock.

* * *

earlier that evening...

Raditz and Vegeta flew around the planet in search of Nappa and found him in the mess hall digging into the meat Gine prepared earlier.

"Nappa! We need to hurry and leave for the military!" says Vegeta.

"But lord Frieza said to be on planet Vegeta for the big news." says Nappa turning his head to see Raditz and Vegeta with their arms crossed annoyed.

"Lord Frieza could live in hell for the rest of his life for all I care. We need to get away before Frieza notices." says Vegeta.

"Hmmm? And who gave such an idea to get stealthy with Frieza above the planet?" wonders Nappa skeptically.

"My father told us to leave immediately! We need to find two adult saiyans and find a ship to get away from this planet. Even if Frieza has something in mind, we cant neglect our military training." says Raditz.

"The idea of having to sneak away seems fishy to me." says Nappa standing up.

"Nappa, father's face looked grim so, we either leave here or stay only to have something go amiss." says Raditz glaring at Nappa.

Nappa sighed and looked at the prince he was faithful too who was also ticked off with his right pointer finger tapping his left arm.

"Lets go see where those two military saiyans are, tell them we really wanna do military training and to keep it secret." says Nappa sweat dropping looking away.

Sunset...

After dragging Nappa all over planet Vegeta, they found the two siayans who were in charge of Vegeta and Raditz's military training ship. One of the military ship's trainers was named Moroko who was shocked to see Nappa with the boys who were trying to tell them something but Moroko wasnt sure what.

"Take a deep breath and tell us what Bardock told you two." says Moroko awkwardly smiling.

"Bardock and Gine found the two of us in the nursery when we should be on a military training mission. Now tell us why that cant be a thing with Frieza being a thing." says Vegeta.

"For us to sneak away with so many ships around might work." says Raditz.

"Frieza will come after us if he catches word." says Moroko.

"How can he if none of the saiyans will be around?!" wonders Raditz.

Moroko went silent looking at the saiyan next to him.

"There is not much time left!" says Vegeta.

The two saiyans chuckled and went along with the way the boys were acting while Nappa was still comprehending the situation that was unfolding.

"Ok, we will do some quick military training then come back when the announcement is said. Deal?" wonders Moroko.

Once it was getting dark out...

Nappa, Raditz and Vegeta along with the two adult saiyans stealthily walked toward the military ship. On their way there, they either made sure noone was paying too much attention to them or Vegeta's deadly glares made the other saiyans chuckle and walk or fly away. It felt like they could never find the ship and it seemed it would never be within view until Raditz and Vegeta landed infront of the ship that was far from the village. Even when they weren't doing military missions, the boys would force the two adult saiyans to take them to tease the other planets to tease the life forms on.

"Moroko, other Saiyan who's name keeps escaping me, get on the ship in case someone appears." says Vegeta.

The two saiyans nodded looking at Vegetas smug face then ran into the ship to stand near the front of the ship where the technology was to start the ship.

"Nappa, you are lookout! When we are inside the ship, take a good look around. If you don't sense everyone, get in and we can blast off." says Vegeta.

"You already seem like a sergeant with your princely status. Hey...yeah, you could be a sergeant when you boss us around once you're older." says Nappa smiling amused.

"Brilliant Nappa! If we live to be adults." says Raditz reverting his eyes grumbling.

"Actually...you know what? I have a better idea." says Vegeta smirking at Raditz.

"I thought we were sneaking around." says Nappa.

"You go do your role as lookout." says Vegeta looking up at Nappa.

Nappa levitated high enough to act as a lookout from high above, looking side to side and in front of him as if he were a kid looking for the seeker despite being in plain sight and looking for multiple seekers.

"Ehhhhh...good enough." says Vegeta shrugging while looking at the giddy expression on Nappa's face.

"What are you thinking?" wonders Raditz.

"Ready?" wonders Vegeta.

"For?" wonders Raditz confused.

"RADITZ, NAPPA AND I WERE BROUGHT BACK BY MOROKO AND HIS ASSISTANT! IF NOTHING IS GOING ON FOR ANOTHER FEW HOURS, WE WILL BE HEADING BACK OUT DOING MILITARY STUFF!" yells Vegeta to no one in particular.

Raditz stared at Vegeta dumbfounded before shaking his head and quietly yelling at Vegeta.

"Are you nuts?!" whispers Raditz caught off guard.

"Meh." says Vegeta heading into the ship.

"That's like saying you want saiyans to come look for us." says Raditz.

"You think I'd be scared of the adult saiyans taking me home? Ha! Good one." says Vegeta.

Nappa wasn't paying attention to the shouting Vegeta did, still looking anyone who was near or closing in on where the spaceship had landed.

"Where is everyone? Do they care about our safety?" wonders Nappa getting bored of moving his head around.

After 20 minutes Vegeta and Raditz were motioning for Nappa to land next to them to get inside the ship when they noticed Bardock and Gine flying by with a crying sound coming from the pod in Bardocks arm.

"HEY MOM! DAD!" yells Raditz happily.

Bardock looked down shocked to see the boys and Nappa were about to leave.

"Raditz! You're still here?!" says Bardock landing on the ground.

"You need to go and fast!" says Gine landing next to Bardock.

The crying from the pod stopped as Kakarot looked out to see Vegeta and Raditz looking unamused with Nappa confused  
by them having a pod with a baby in it.

"I really missed something here." says Nappa staring at Kakarot.

"Since you guys are the only ones to know we stole a pod, you need to leave while there are a lot of spaceships coming to land! I should've done it myself but I have to think of Kakarot too!" says Bardock frowning.

"So that little guy is Kakarot? He's like a mini you except you have a scar." says Nappa poking the glass.

"That's what I said but he brushed it off." says Gine pouting at Bardock.

"Do you have a picture of yourselves so Kakarot won't feel lonely being around the other life forms?" wonders Nappa.

"That's a good idea. We should've grabbed a picture of us before we left." says Gine trying not to seem furious.

Bardock sweat dropped looking at the grim face Gine was trying to seem scary with.

"Gine, stay by the pods side. I'll head home to find a good picture of us." says Bardock.

"You will?" wonders Gine sparkly eyed.

"Uh...yeah, I'm not huge on having pictures of myself but it's so Kakarot will always remember us." says Bardock then took to the sky.

"Do we even have a picture taking thing to take pictures of all the saiyans if bought?" wonders Vegeta.

"Dunno but it will keep Kakarot happy." says Raditz.

"There should be, if they wanna treasure all the exceptional saiyans." says Nappa.

Once Bardock was out of sight, Nappa had to think hard on if they have such technology to remember all the babies with powerful ki.

"This is gonna be a long night." says Vegeta looking behind him, huffing.

darkening of night...

Bardock landed infront of Gine and the pod to see Nappa, Vegeta and Raditz weren't around. He assumed they snuck away with how many ships were coming in.

"If you're curious about the boys and Nappa, they had Moroko and his assistant take them." says Gine.

"Huh...is that so?" wonders Bardock looking at Gine.

"This feels wrong on so many levels. What parents wanna force their kid away from them? I mean yeah, male saiyans know their offspring will be fine but this is an infant we are talking about." says Gine.

"Hey...we can talk about it along the way." says Bardock pulling Gine close.

"Whats there to say at this point? We are deliberately forcing our child to fly of world without an adult to care for him." says Gine pushing Bardock away.

"Gine….I hate the idea of doing this too but saving our sons is better than being killed at an early age." says Bardock.

"A son should have his mother to care for him and father to guide him! It hurts to know its like my child is getting taken away from me. I need to hold him in my arms again..." says Gine gloomily.

"My mind is already set. Changing my mind now...….is useless." says Bardock walking up to the pod to pick it back up.

"Youre not seriously thinking of doing this!? It will scar Kakarot to know his parents did this to him!" says Gine.

"I know. But theres no other choice." says Bardock walking away.

"Hey...!" says Gine running after Bardock.

* * *

later that night...

Bardock and Gine, with the pod that had Kakarot in it were in the badlands where Bardock was looking for a good place to set him down but he wasnt too picky at the time.

"Is there another option? Shouldn't we think about this?" wonders Gine.

"No, there are no other options. If I turn out to be wrong, I will rescue him." says Bardock.

"Why not have the three of us run off somewhere? If we end up on a planet with welcoming people-"

"We cant. They will use their scouters to track us down." says Bardock.

"Bardock...you planned this out in your head already, didnt you? Thats why you only grabbed one pod." says Gine gloomily.

"Kakarot and Raditz are all we have and when we depart from the living, they will carry on the saiyan legacy. If not Kakarot, then Raditz will. While Raditz carries on with the memory of us in him, Kakarot can live a happy and wonderful life without the worry of being killed if threatened. Maybe he will find a new family who will comfort him and give him the life he wouldn't have here." say Bardock.

"What are the coordinates? Will he be safe on the planet you chose?" wonders Gine.

"A distant planet called earth. The people on that world have low power levels and aren't technolically advanced. Good thing is, its not an extremely valuable world. So, Im hoping the world wont be on Frieza's radar." says Bardock setting the pod with a crying Kakarot in it.

"If we cant leave the planet, you might be stuck on earth for good. But that's...ok. Once the bad feeling is gone, we will hightail it over to earth to greet you and your new family then take take you back in with us." says Gine trying not to cry as she looked at her son.

"Listen son, you do what it takes to survive, got it?" says Bardock look'ng at the worried and confused Kakarot.

"We will see you really soon. I promise." says Gine on the verge of tears.

Bardock touches the glass of the pod's window, and Kakarot places his hand against the glass too. Then the couple watches as their son leaves their planet while banging on the glass.

"Dont forget us Kakarot!" says Gine running to where the pod was set.

Gine breaks down in tears, covering her eyes as she fell to her knees in despair. Bardock comforts her as they watch him hurtle through space.

* * *

Space...

Frieza's ship...

Frieza and his minions have been staring down at planet Vegeta as every ship throughout the vesinity were nearing them and the planet in hords.

"Regarding the legendary super saiyan, if we research them extensively, they only appear to be normal saiyans. Noone has shown the power to become such a legend as foretold." says a yellow alien.

"Ahh wonderful, I expected as much. But I can't afford the least bit of anxiety right now. So I had to be sure. Not that these monkey half wits will be a problem." says Frieza.

"So...then, you are canceling the attack?" wonders the yellow alien.

"You are hilarious!" says Frieza chuckling to himself.

"Huh?" wonders the yellow alien.

"Not after the trouble of assembling all these monkeys. How else can I get rid of the saiyans? Planet Vegeta is the perfect place to make sure the planet and its people disappear from the living world. Wouldnt you agree?" says Frieza.

"Youre not seriously suggesting...but without our saiyans, our fighting force will be durastically reduced by half." says the yellow alien.

"My force should still beable to get by. These barbarians pretend to be submissive but they can get dangerous. They can barely defend against us as they are. They are after all, a species compromised as warriors. Its always best to lay a sleeping beast to rest." says Frieza as if his fighting force was the best in the universe.

* * *

next night...

space...

frieza's ship...

The hatch of Frieza's ship opens, and Frieza floats out in his hover-throne, wasting no time launching the attack to destroy the planet.

Planet Vegeta...

The Saiyans gasp in shock noticing the sky turning bright red, as if the sun was closing in on the planet. Gine looks up from her work in the butcher shop then runs out to get a better look, gawking with her mouth open, unable to say anything. Leek stares in shock as the Supernova approaches, nudging Bardock, now realizing what Bardock was telling him was true.

"Who knew you were good at predictions? Its eerie how right you were." says Leek.

"Leek make sure Gine is safe." sayd Bardock.

"What are you planning? Youre not seriously gonna take on Frieza's supernova attack?" says Leek stunned.

"We need to save the kids. As long as the adults die, the kids will carry on in our footsteps." says Bardock.

Some of the other Saiyans fly up to investigate, but they never see Frieza. Frieza was internally chuckling to himself at the sight of the shock and confused monkeys trying to make sense of the supernova he created.

Bardock flew up to the saiyans, worrying the worst will come of them and launched a Final Spirit Cannon to stop Frieza's attack, but inexorably Frieza's attack overwhelms his own, and his armor burns off as he is killed along with the planet and its saiyan people.

Space...

Frieza's ship...

Frieza laughs maniacally at the sight of planet Vegeta cracking and crumbling to pieces ans one by one the saiyans get burned to death excluding a small few who left the planet without Frieza noticing.

"I for one feel so much better now." says Frieza amused by the decreasing amount of ki on the soon to be gone planet.

* * *

a few hours later...

Military spaceship...

Moroko was sending coordinates to a planet when he noticed Raditz staring out the window with his arms crossed and a frown as his face scrunched in anger.

"Still pissed by what happened little man?" wonders Moroko.

"Little...man?" wonders Raditz not once looking at Moroko.

"Sorry...first thing to come to mind." says Moroko walking up to Raditz.

"Vegeta is even more pissed about not becoming the king." says Raditz.

"Can't help him there but we can talk about your brother." says Moroko setting a hand on Raditz's shoulder.

"My mom sent me a message that he got sent to another world somewhere. But what do I care? I don't see us rescuing him from the planet he's heading too." says Raditz.

"So you think he will enjoy the life form's company or kill everyone on contact?" wonders Moroko.

"The only thing that makes me curious is if he will kill everyone and be forced to live on a lifeless planet where he doesn't have anyone to help him as he gets older." says Raditz.

"You think he will purge the life forms without even knowing his ability to become a giant ape when the moon is at its fullest?" wonders Vegeta walking toward Moroko and Raditz with Nappa close behind.

"Wouldn't that be a sight for sore eyes." says Raditz smiling a brief smile.

"Vegeta, didn't you have a brother too? Do you think he was sent off world or got blown up?" wonders Moroko.

"Like I ever gave a damn. My main priority was becoming king one day and that all got ruined thanks to a supposedly humongous meteor. What are the odds?" says Vegeta unamused.

"Come on boys, what do you really think of your brothers?" wonders Moroko leaning down.

"Tarble was it? That weakling wouldn't last on our planet either way. He was doomed from the start." says Vegeta.

"As awesome as it is to have a sibling, Kakarot wouldn't last long since he is just a baby. Babies aren't as powerful as adults so he will die and I should care, maybe just a bit but I don't. So stop asking about my never to be an amazing warrior BROTHER!" says Raditz glaring at the adults.

* * *

2 months later...

It's been 8 weeks since the infant Kakarot departed planet Vegeta and he was stuck in a sleeping trance as he went passed a vast amount of stars. One could assume a baby like him would wake up crying at times but without anyone to tend to him, he had to cry himself in and out of sleep until the day came that he arrived. The now two month old Kakarot wanted desperately to stay awake and watch the stars but as hard as he tried, his tired eyes wouldnt let him. Soon the pod crash landed in the middle of a forest causing the 6 month old to cry upon waking up then calmed down when he saw the animals around where he landed look at him or scurry passed his pod ignoring his presence.

Grandpa Gohan was going for a walk through the forest, smiling at the wild animals running passed him every few steps. It was a beautiful sunny day and the prey were being chased almost colliding with Grandpa Gohan at times thanks to wolves, tigers and such.

Afternoon...

Grandpa Gohan was farther than he usually went on his stroll through the forest, ending up at what looked to be a clearing with something odd in the middle. He would've ignored it and went back home to his tiny shrine of a house but he heard crying coming from the strange object. Upon closer look, he found a 2 month old baby in strange clothes banging his hands against the glass of the pod, crying loudly as if wanting out yet had no way of knowing how.

"Oh dear, how did you end up in there?" wonders Grandpa Gohan looking through the glass at Kakarot.

Before Kakarot and Grandpa Gohan knew it, the pod opened surprising the old man who watched a happy baby crawl out of the pod and try to stand but fell on his butt. Kakarot began crying again unhappy to know he couldnt walk up to the strange man infront of him.

"Hey there, little guy. How does a cutie like you end up in the scary forest?" wonders Grandpa Gohan smiling down at Kakarot.

Kakarot looked at Grandpa Gohan frowning unable to say anything to the man.

"Thats right, you dont know what to call me, do you?" wonders Grandpa Gohan.

Kakarot kept staring at the old man as if it were obvious.

"Oh dear, I can't very well leave you out here. A little tyke like you will get killed by the mean animals that prey on others." says Grandpa Gohan picking Kakarot up.

Kakarot's silent stare turned into a giggle as if knowing this old man wanted to bring him home.

"If you were older, I would know your name and where you came from. Hmmmm...how about I give you a new name. Do you like that? Me giving you a new name until your parents arrive?" says Grandpa Gohan curiously.

Kakarot closed his eyes, waving his arms happily.

"Then how about...what do I name a baby who likes to look like a monkey?" wonders Grandpa Gohan noticing the estranged monkey tail on a what appears to be human child.

Kakarot stopped giggling and went quiet as if curious about what the old man who grabbed him was talking about.

"You probably wouldnt know either since you're so young. Until we know your real name, I'll call you Goku. Goku Son, thats sounds perfect!" says Grandpa Gohan happily.

2 years later...

On a night like this, yes, tonight of all nights Grandpa Gohan and Goku would be outside staring at the stars for hours and hoping to see shooting stars if they pay attention to the sky. Unlike the previous nights where you could hardly see the moon, there was a full moon brightly shining in the night. After pointing at constellations, Grandpa Gohan took notice of the shining full moon. Goku wasn't really paying attention since he was too focused on looking for shooting stars.

"Goku, look! It's a full moon!" says Grandpa Gohan pointing at the full moon in the sky.

"Moon?" wonders Goku looking at Grandpa Gohan confused.

"Isn't the night sky beautiful with there being stars around the moon?" wonders Grandpa Gohan.

"Moon beautiful?" wonders Goku looking at where Grandpa Gohan was pointing.

"Yes, its like a painting but without the paint." says Grandpa Gohan smiling.

Goku stared at the full moon, unable to answer the old man as he stood very still, too still for someone who should be talking to Grandpa Gohan.

"Goku?" wonders Grandpa Gohan.

Still, not a reply even once with Goku staring intensely at the full moon.

"Could a kid like him be that mesmerized?" wonders Grandpa Gohan to himself.

Within seconds Goku went from looking human with a love of wearing a monkey tail that looked fake to a king kong of a giant gorilla that roared and stomped around. Grandpa Gohan was lost for words to how a fake looking tail could transform a human child into a enraged giant gorilla that looked like it was having a tantrum.

* * *

5 years later...

Goku had been very diligent in going to bed in time despite being able to play outside with the animals before nightfall starting at age 6. As long as Goku headed indoors before nightfall he was able to eat supper and head to bed. But on his 7th birthday grandpa Gohan ushered Goku into the living room area for a surprise awaiting him.

"Goku, this item was used by me when I was a lad. It helped me feel confident and now it will do the same for you." says Grandpa Gohan going up to a strange looking pole he kept hidden.

"What will give me more confidence? I can take on the animals. They're fun to mess with." says Goku tilting his head confused.

Once the item was grabbed, Grandpa Gohan brought it up to Goku who was puzzled by the red stick in his grandpa's hands.

"You will do more good with this than I ever could." says Grandpa Gohan.

"It's a colored stick to poke animals with?" wonders Goku.

"It extends." says Grandpa Gohan.

"Sticks can get longer?" wonders Goku.

"This isn't just any old stick. It's called a power pole and it helps you get to higher places." says Grandpa gohan.

"Show me! How far up does it go?" says Goku excitedly.

"Follow me." says Grandpa Gohan heading outside.

Goku eagerly followed grandpa Gohan outside and slammed the door shut causing the small animals to scatter.

"Sorry little animals!" says Goku watching the animals disappear into the forest.

Fortune teller Babas place...

The ghost usher and Baba were watching Goku watch in awe of the power pole rising high in the sky for a few seconds then go back to its normal size calling to the ground. Under normal circumstances she wouldn't be freely watching over the monkey boy but she felt like something was missing but she didn't know what it was. Thinking it over, with it being his birthday he should have the perfect present but couldn't figure out what. That is until the ghost usher looked over the boy that a thought came to mind.

"Fortune teller Baba, if I may ask...that boy is no mere human. He acts like a monkey yet eats like a pig. Did Gohan find a mutant child to take in? This is abnormal to see a child who is eager of things act more animalistic than what humans should be." says ghost usher curiously watching Goku admire the power pole as he went up and down in the crystal ball.

"I'm not too sure he is a mutant. He looks and thinks like a human but he has an enormous appetite and fights animals one on one without a sweat. He truly is something." says fortune teller baba.

"Do we take the boy away?" wonders ghost usher wearily.

" We can't separate the two. They formed a little family and they are happy." says Fortune teller baba.

"Then what do we do?" wonders ghost usher.

"I need to go to other world and talk to king Yemma about something." says baba and levitated away on her crystal ball.

"I hope she knows what she's getting into. Of course she does...doesn't she?" wonders ghost usher watching fortune teller baba disappear into the clouds.

King Yemmas...

King Yemma was busy writing down names of spirits that just died when he got startled by a crystal ball ending up in his face. After a brief silence, Yemma sighed in relief and stared down at Baba who looked like she was on a time stamp and glaring at him as if ready to rage.

"It's gotten rare to see you butt into the line for something. Can I help you Baba?" says Yemma somewhat curiously.

"The spiky black haired boy...Goku was what Gohan called him. The boy he's raising." says Baba.

"I don't aim to work around ideals of the living." says Yemma.

"I'm gonna kick myself for this but given its the boys birthday...supposedly. I need to look through the books to look for the parents of the boy named Son Goku. Stat!" says Baba.

"I have books piling up on who all died throughout the centuries from trillions of planets from each quadrant. For me to find his parents is slim to none. I can't keep the line halted." says Yemma.

"This is all I ask." says Baba frowning.

" Alright, as long as it is this once and nothing more. Would be nice if I saw what Goku looked like so I can get a better idea of who look for." says Yemma setting the first book down.

Baba grimaced then put on a smile as she said a chant causing Goku to appear in the crystal ball, messing with nearby animals in the area.

"So Goku is that child. He reminds me of a saiyan warrior that looks like a grown-up version of the Goku we see on there. What did he say his name was?" says Yemma pondering.

"This is gonna take a century of looking if he can't remember names." thinks Baba looking up annoyed.

King Yemma thought hard on what the man said his name was and the short woman who was standing next to him bawling.

~flashback~

"Next!" says Yemma finishing writing the name of the previous being.

The two saiyans walked toward the giant desk and looked up, Bardock with a mix of brooding anger toward Frieza and sorry for their son Kakarot and Gine who was leaning against Bardock, tears streaming down knowing they would never see their baby again.

"Name!" says Yemma.

Yemma looked down to see two saiyans, one with mixed feelings and the other crying her heart out.

"My name is Bardock and the female attached to me is Gine. We are saiyans who deserve the hell penalty but unlike the other saiyans we worry deeply for our baby son who was forced to leave our home planet that has disappeared from space." says Bardock.

"I'm only here to get names. Not a life story." says Yemma.

"You don't like hearing about how beings died?" wonders Bardock.

"It's nothing against you. Hearing ways to die seems tedious and I forget most if not all the deaths of beings who came along the centuries." says Yemma.

"My name is Bardock and the grieving woman is Gine. She's too gloomy to talk." says Bardock holding Gine close.

"For the destruction you did before your deaths, I sentence you both to to hell." says Yemma slamming his judging mallot down on his desk.

After some paperwork getting stamped, Bardock and Gine were sent below to Hell to live with the ogres.

~reality~

"The man named Bardock and the weeping woman Gine...who are currently living out their version of hell." says Yemma.

"Then let me go to hell to fetch them. It disgusts me but that man and woman deserve to see their son." says Baba.

"I'm skeptical for beings in hell being able to freely leave but if its you, should be ok." says Yemma hesitantly.

Hours pass by and while grumbling Fortune teller Baba lead the seemingly couple known as Bardock and Gine outside where the ghost usher looked too tense to spit out words until he met eyes with Baba and two human looking beings.

"Baba! I was worried Yemma wouldn't let us do this. The fact you are doing this is more worrisome than actually letting two being spend 24 hours in earth." says the ghost usher happily going up to her.

"Uhhhh...yeah, sure." says Baba unamused.

"So this is the planet our Kakarot landed on." says Gine drying her tears as she ran outside.

"He goes by Goku here. He doesn't know the name Kakarot or whatever you call him." says Baba looking back at the duo.

"That might be confusing to us who only know saiyan names." says Gine.

"If you can fly head to a place called mount paozu. That's where Goku currently lives." says Baba.

"Where is that?" wonders Bardock.

"You will know once you see a small building in a clearing between a forest where an old man resides." says Baba.

Bardock held Gines hand tightly then held her close as they took to the sky and zoomed away in search of a tiny building in the middle of surrounding trees.

Mount pauzu...

It took awhile but Bardock finally found the tiny building where Goku was swinging his power pole around in front of the house. Soon the duo landed between the trees to the left of Goku who was too focused on what he was doing.

"He's so cute looking like a warrior in training. A younger you whipping around a stick is amusing." says Gine giggling to herself.

"Not as entertaining as ki blasting things." says Bardock.

"It's funny watching kids whip around the weapon they are given in training, never knowing if they get hit by it." says Gine.

"Swinging around a stick gets boring after awhile. He should learn awesome tactics." says Bardock.

"Then go up to him and tell him he needs strategy." says Gine shoving Bardock toward the tiny house.

grandpa Gohans temple house...

Goku wasn't paying attention and almost had the power pole collide with a face that reminded him of his.

"Should I know you?" wonders Goku staring in awe at the older version of him.

"I doubt it. You would have been very young when our eyes met." says Bardock.

The woman behind the tree walked up to Goku and immediately wrapped her arms around Goku bawling her eyes out.

"Why would a stranger be crying over me?" wonders Goku confused looking at Gine.

" Because-"

Inside...

Grandpa Gohan who had been watching his grandson from the window, noticed that the two strangers had tails like his adopted grandson.

"What is Baba scheming?" wonders Gohan watching Bardock drag Gine away from Goku.

Outside...

Grandpa Gohan stepped outside somewhat amused to see Gine go back to Goku for a tight hug despite Bardock wanting some distance to explain their being there.

"Id say come inside to talk but my house isn't big enough for a big family setting." says Gohan.

"That's ok." says Bardock getting pissed at Gine.

"You two have monkey tails like Goku. Are you relatives?" says Gohan curiously.

Gine looked at Grandpa gohan shaky eyed while Bardock looked at the ground clenching his fist. Goku took the odd woman off him and went over to grandpa Gohan unsure why there were strangers that resemble him.

"We don't want any harm, just a private chat." says Bardock lifting his head to look at Goku who was aiming his power pole at the strange people.

"With the boy?" wonders Gohan.

"He nor you could ever understand what went on on our planet. Kakaro...that boy was too little to remember." says Bardock going up to Goku to set a hand on his head.

"Goku head inside so the grownups could talk." says Gohan motioning for Goku to get inside.

"But grandpa-" says Goku.

"It's getting dark. You need to be inside now." says Gohan.

Goku nodded and went inside to watch from the window.

Inside...

"Don't you dare try anything." says Goku glaring at the suspicious beings.

Nightfall...

Outside...

Thankfully tonight was a crescent moon night, otherwise Bardock and Gine would transform bringing harm to the forest.

"What did you want to talk about?" wonders Gohan.

"About that boy you took in. His real name is Kakarot and even though he was supposed to stay in the nursing capsule on our home planet, Vegeta, I got a sickening feeling something was off the day I returned from a mission forcing me into a situation where I would have to force a pod to take our child away from harms way." says Bardock.

"I was against only Kakarot leaving the planet but Bardock thought it was for the best. And if his suspicions were false, we would bring him back but as you can see...we never had the chance to flee and check on our son." says Gine.

"He's your...son?" wonders Gohan.

"You guessed right. We are the parents of the one you call goku. As night dragged on after sending Kakarot away, the whole planet crumbled and everyone on it was killed instantly." says Bardock seemingly calmer.

"For 7 long years it felt like we would never get a chance away. Then come today we got lucky with the fortune teller woman coming up to us." says Gine smiling a sad smile.

"How much longer do you two have?" wonders Gohan.

"We aren't sure but my guess is tomorrow or when the fortune teller gets us." says Bardock.

"That doesn't help much when you wanna have more time with family." says Gohan pondering.

Grandpa Gohan chuckled when he heard growling stomachs and ushered the parents inside for a huge meal to honor what little time they had with Goku.

* * *

3 months later...

It became time for another full moon and while grandpa Gohan who realized he had fallen asleep earlier in the afternoon, rushed outside hearing ear piercing roaring to his Goku had transformed again. Try as he may to get Gokus attention, nothing seemed to work and he soon was killed by getting stepped on while Goku went around breaking trees until morning. The next morning Goku being clueless was wondering why he ended up outside and freaked out seeing grandpa Gohan sprawled on the ground lifeless with Goku by his side crying until he ford d himself to find a spot to be his grandpa's grave.


	4. Chapter 4

**With so many versions of Kanto games, I will be going by Pokemmo for the appearances of Delia, Giovanni and soon to be Goku but the team selections will be Blue and Red versions and the summaries for the trio will be Red\blue for Delia and Goku and yellow for Giovanni. This will make it trickier for specific pokemon I may want between Red yellow and Blue but I need Kanto based pokedex summaries with pokemmo having multiple roms now. Aside from that, I don't consider Giovanni being a rival like how Gary is portrayed.**** I'll even try to get the original game teams in Fire red Rom for Pokemmo. **

**Old town road by Billy Ray Cyrus ft Lil Nas X**

**I believe by Bon Jovi**

Universe 6...

The world of pokemon had finally became a place where humans of all gages could enjoy a pokemon's company and relish the time they have with the pokemon around them. No-one in the present timeline could understand why the people of the past had restrictions. But when Professor Oak was young or maybe even before that, there came to be a law where kids at the age of 10 were to become pokemon trainers whether they wanted to or not. When the law changed most to all the parents feared what was to come of their kids as they venture out into the world for the first time. Yet as time went on, it became normal for kids to leave the house for starters they hoped were still with the professors of the regions.

For now we are to focus on Kanto where two kids who knew each other well yet one didn't mind company while the other shooed people away. One child was a brunette with brown eyes who was cheerful yet felt awkward around people and tended to get gloomy while other, a boy, with black hair and grayish black eyes who was cold to anyone around him. Growing up with their mothers knowing each other made it hard to keep away from the brunette known as Delia. He would soon get used to her by letting her be the only one who got to be around him. It eventually got to the point where kids would whisper if spotting them. The boy known as Giovanni would get paranoid at times with it being odd for a boy and girl to hang around each other unless one of them had a crush on the other. It was pretty obvious to think it considering Giovanni let her be by his side instead of keeping away like what boys normally should do.

Day 1:

It was finally time for Giovanni and Delia to become pokemon trainers now that they turned 10. Giovanni felt uneasy while Delia was excited but as the only two living in Pallet town at the time, their friendship seemed forced thanks to a certain stay at home mother who kept teasing Delia about Giovanni and her falling for eachother.

Delia's house…

1:10pm...

Delia was eating a plate of stacked chocolate chip pancakes with syrup while her mother happily washed the dishes.

"My little girl is growing up. Today you will be getting your own pokemon and going out on your own for the first time. Doesn't it sound exciting?" says Delias mom not once looking at Delia.

"I am a bit nervous. I don't know how anyone can enjoy walking around outdoors without getting lost or worse." says Delia getting fidgety.

"Maybe you will find friends who will help you along the way. Or maybe you help someone as you both determine where to go." says Delias mom.

"Mom...its too awkward talking to people. Plus theres so many kinds of kids aiming for the role of pokemon master. Im more cut out for flower arranging or gardening." says Delia looking down at her breakfast.

"Finish your breakfast so you can get ready to leave." says Delias mom ignoring Delia while finishing up the dishes.

Delia slowly nodded then finished what she could of the pancakes then rushed up to her room to get ready.

Delias room...

Delia was looking over the clothes in her closet and settled on a pink tshirt, blue pants and white shoes.

"I would have preferred something else but im pressed for time." says Delia pulling her brown hair into a ponytail.

downstairs...

Delia ran down to her mom and hugged her goodbye after chatting a bit with her. Then, she ran out the door after putting a pancake from her moms plate in her mouth.

* * *

Giovanni's house...

1:18pm...

Giovanni who was wearing a yellow sleeveless top, black pants and black shoes had been sitting in the living room with his grey backpack beside him, was watching tv with a bored look on his face. The show was a recap of professor oak talking about the trio of starters. The first was a Bulbasaur, a nature dinosaur that had a closed flower in the shape of a bulb on its back. The second starter was a Squirtle, a ocean dwelling hose that helps firefighters and gardeners. The third and last starter was a Charmander, a flaming lizard that if angered, will put your house on fire. No matter how much he looked at the usual starter pokemon on tv, he never thought these pokemon were his type of pokemon. What Giovanni wanted were poison types, dragon types, psychic types, maybe fire, rock or ground types but to get to them, he would have to choice one of these pointless pokemon. Giovanni grumbled getting off the couch and went toward the door, waving goodbye to his mother who didn't seem to care much for what he did in his life. And without another word headed toward the entrance of pallet town.

"If I can't get the pokemon I want, I will have to see if a wild pokemon will end up my companion." says Giovanni smirking amused.

Entrance of pallet town...

Giovanni stepped onto the grass to the north of pallet town and was on his way to the first town when professor Oak, who was walking by caught sight of him and angrily went up to the boy.

"Where do you think you are going?" wonders professor oak walking up to Giovanni who sighed looking back at the professor.

"Those starters are lame. I want something exciting and the only way to do that is to capture my very own pokemon my way." says Giovanni.

"You don't have pokeballs and no one is allowed to step out of this town without a starter." says professor oak.

"I'd rather the choose your own pokemon route. If you hate that, so be it." says Giovanni glaring at professor oak.

"Young man, you are coming with me." says professor oak grabbing Giovanni's hand.

"I can walk myself professor! Can't blame a 10 year old for curiosity!" says Giovanni annoyed.

"The protocol is to always have knew trainers to go my lab. You should automatically know that. " says Professor Oak.

"What's the sense of adventure then?" wonders Giovanni rolling his eyes.

"Now is not the time." says Professor Oak.

* * *

Delia's house...

10:45am...

Delia's mom had her usual stay at home mother attire on, though she looked like a maid wearing it which didnt bother her much. People who came ot the house had to question it a bit with her wearing a pure white bandana tied above her bangs but looked like it was tilted forward when looking at her long wavy hair in the back, a white collar with a tiny pink bow going downward onto her chest, what looked like a short frilly white under dress with short sleeves that went below the pink dress that covered the shoulders with sleeves an inch shorter than the white part, white cuffs and a small frilly apron that tied around her waist, white socks that were knee high and pink maid shoes.

At the time, the mother was outside watering the flower garden she wanted Delia to be proud of but even so, she needed a companion herself before she could tease Delia about having one. She didnt have the chance to do it, so maybe if she came back to the house they could talk about possible friendships with boys that might grow on Delia.

The mother giggled to herself as she sprayed the flowers with her hose awaiting her daughter's reaction the moment she brought up the idea of friends turned lovers. Was she still young yet to have crushes? Nah, it was about time Delia had a crush and she just needed a little push.

"I just hope she finds the right boy to crush on, otherwise she will be in for a troublesome relationship down the line." thinks Delias mom looking up at the clouds in the sky.

Delia's mom shrugged and hummed as she went about her day.

Giovanni's house...

12:00pm...

While Delias mom was preoccupying herself, Giovanni's mom was in the house gazing at the backpack Giovanni didn't bother grabbing. Her hair was blonde, a short curly blonde hairstyle with her clad in a green collared shirt and green skirt with a black belt around the waist, and a Black overshirt that was buttoned in the middle and black slipons.

This mother was nothing like Delias mom. Unlike Delias mom who was always cheerful and curious about what her daughter does, this mother prefers her son to be out the door so she can have time to herself but even that didnt give her the chance to breathe. Only her son knew that away from onlookers she was a gentle funloving carefree mother and no one thought to much about it since they always see her as a biker mom type which got her son the way he was. Without the influence of the mom, Giovanni couldve been a sweet and caring boy but instead he was more the uncaring lets get to it type but maybe that could change now that Delia was around him now. She shrugged it off and waited to see what would happen by the next time her son made it home. There were only so many perspectives after all and given the right timing, Giovanni will have to tell her about his journey up to that point.

* * *

Oak lab...

1:30pm...

"I wonder who all I will see today? It's eerie how there are barely any homes for living in this town and yet there is only three starters to choose from. From what I can tell there is only Giovanni and myself as kids who actually live here." ponders Delia to herself as she entered Oak

Delia was surprised to see no one but the assistants in the building as she looked around.

"Is the professor not in today?" wonders Delia.

"He should be arriving any minute." says an assistant looking at the confused new trainer.

"That's good to know." says Delia.

Suddenly an angered Giovanni was being dragged in by a younger version of the professor toward where he would keep the pokedexes. Delia sweat dropped walking up to the muttering Giovanni and the trying to keep calm professor.

"You ok over there Giovanni? You wanted to check out the pokemon before making a decision?" wonders Delia nervously looking at the scowling look in Giovannis eyes.

With nothing being replied, Delia knew the answer and awkwardly looked at the professor trying to look happy despite being worried.

"You guys can't rush into decision making when it comes to the right starter to choose." says Professor oak.

"Why me too? I automatically came here." says Delia confused.

"You would do the same." says Professor oak.

"Ohhhh right." says Delia sheepishly.

"Delia, you are a bright girl. Once you gain confidence you won't care what the world brings you. I can't force you to choose your friends but don't end up like Giovanni who appears to seem like he would take anyone down instantly if provoked yet there seems to be something else about him I can't quite figure out. Find someone who enjoys your company and not feeling forced into it." says professor oak setting a hand on her shoulder.

Delia looked from professor oak to Giovanni who was referring his eyes irritsted then back to professor oak and nodded.

"That's good to hear. Now Delia, you have 3 starters to choose from. Do you know which you want?" says Professor oak.

Delia looked like she was spacing out when she was thinking over which would be best for her interests.

" Delia? " wonders Professor oak.

"Oh, Im so sorry professor. I'm thinking over which is better suited for me. So you can choose from a water type, fire type and grass type? Im not good at decision making and I kept telling myself of a certain pokemon in my head but now Im drawing a blank since I get to see them in person." says Delia sweat dropping awkwardly.

"So get to choosing before I choose and leave before I have to scream with how lame you sound." says Giovanni crossing his arms.

Delia felt embarrassed, twiddling her fingers as she looked down.

"Delia, you will choose your pokemon before Giovanni. Choose carefully because the starter you choose will be at your side throughout your journey." says professor Oak motioning for Delia to go up to the table beside them.

Delia blinked looking at the professor, where his finger was pointing then at Giovanni who looked too annoyed for words. She gulped ushering herself away from Giovanni. Professor Oak happily went up to the table and sent out the three starters for Delia to marvel at.

"You can choose from the grass type Bulbasaur, the water type Squirtle and the fire type Charmander. It is hard choosing the best starter when you haven't made a decision but if you did, it's almost never a choice that was a horrible mistake. Best new trainers can do is think thoroughly." says Professor Oak standing on the other side of the table.

Delia, not being the type to decide on things when feeling rushed, kept looking from Bulbasaur to Charmander unsure which one would go best with her. She loved flowers so Bulbasaur might be the best choice but she didn't like a huge walking flower around her backyard. There was the alternative Squirtle, who could water the flowers she might wanna grow and it's fully evolved form would be great help for when the hose didn't work.

"It can't be that hard, right? Do I have to choose so you can have a 50/50 choice between the two left on the table?" wonders Giovanni glancing at Delia.

Delia was hesitant, not wanting to screw herself over with the choice she made.

"Delia, you ok? It's ok to have first time journeying jitters." says Professor Oak.

"Uhhhhh...right. I choose Squirtle." says Delia grabbing Squirtle.

Delia looked down at squirtle who looked up at her with its cute smile while Delia looked down unsure if she made the right choice.

"Squirtle? That's a good choice. You will love having it around." says Professor Oak.

Delia smiled a small smile down at her wriggling starter who wanted to run around.

"I'm sure I will." says Delia grabbing Squirtle's pokeball and sent it back.

She hesitantly stepped back to where she originally stood and waited to see which one Giovanni would choose.

"Since she chose Squirtle, I will choose Bulbasaur. It is only fair I get the one that's stronger." says Giovanni going up to the desk and grabbing Bulbasaur's pokeball, sending it back.

"It doesn't really matter what we choose since we will be traveling together." says Delia looking at Giovanni.

"You want a traveling buddy?" wonders Giovanni smirking.

"If that's ok with you. You don't have too." says Delia fidgeting.

Delia stared at Giovanni as he looked to be deep in thought but it looked more like Giovanni was frowning at the idea of them being traveling buddies.

"So...?" wonders Delia confused yet worried.

"Yeah, seeing who is better at getting badges beats aiming to see who's better with one battle every other city or town. Ok, you got yourself a traveling buddy." says Giovanni.

"You really mean it?" wonders Delia.

Giovanni nodded then headed toward the entrance only to have to come to a halt when Professor Oak called for him to stop walking. Giovanni looked back unamused to not get his journey started until he noticed two red items in the professors hands. Giovanni sighed and dragged himself back up to Professor Oak.

"Delia, Giovanni, you will be able to get a read on the pokemon you catch with these devises called the pokedex." says Professor Oak handing them to the new trainers.

Once Giovanni and Delia took the pokedex they would be using, they sent out their starters turned on the pokedex to get a read on them.

First was Delia's pokedex telling her about Squirtle.

'Squirtle the tiny turtle pokemon and a water type. After birth, its back swells and hardens into a shell. Powerfully sprays foam from its mouth.' says Delia's pokedex.

"Interesting." says Delia.

"Now for Bulbasaur." says Giovanni pointing his pokedex at his starter.

'Bulbasaur, the seed pokemon and a grass/poison. It can go for days without eating a single morsel. In the bulb on its back, it stores energy.' says Giovanni's pokedex.

"The more you know." says Giovanni shrugging it off.

"If you hear summaries that are different. I lost track of time and ordered different versions of the Kanto pokedex. Well, two are the same with one telling the trainer a different entry. Whoever shows up next will get the one that's like Delias." says professor oak awkwardly.

"Super." says Giovanni unamused.

"Do well on your journeys. There's no turning back once you leave the lab." says Professor Oak.

"Eerie much." says Delia looking at professor Oak.

"Its true isn't it? The moment you leave the comfort of pallet town, its up to you to decide how things will go." says professor Oak.

* * *

Viridian city;Pokemon center...

1:40pm...

The nurse of the center noticed two kids walk up to the desk and smiled sweetly at the duo.

"How may I help you today kids? Do you have pokemon that are in need of healing?" wonders Nurse joy.

"No, no pokemon aside from our starters." says Delia smiling back.

"Where can we register for the Kanto league?" wonders Giovanni.

"Oh right...almost forgot about that." thinks Delia reverting her eyes.

"Registration for the league? I can do that for you. All I need is your pokedexes and you will be set." says Nurse joy holding out her hand.

"Is this for real?" wonders Giovanni in disbelief.

"Yep, to register you need to look for the nearest pokemon center and the nurse, like myself, will regster you into the league so you can go about your merry ways catching pokemon." says Nurse joy.

"Thats convenient." says Delia.

"A healer of pokemon and only person to register your league entry...its not convenient, its more suspicious." says Giovanni reaching for his pokedex.

Delia did the same and both trainers handed the nurse their pokedexes, waited a few minutes with an awkward yet brief chat, then went on their way through the city.

Pokemart…..

3:23pm...

"Hello kids. Traveling together?" wonders the cashier.

Silence filled the air before Delia mumbled something inaudible.

"What?" wonders the cashier.

"I cant believe we have to buy pokeballs to catch pokemon instead of being given them by the professor." says Delia.

"Lets just get the pokeballs and get out to catch pokemon." huffs Giovanni going up to the counter.

"Theres a man selling hats and travel bags. Wanna get one of those too?" wonders the cashier.

"R...really?" wonders Delia going up to the counter.

"Yes." nods the cashier.

"Fine...12 pokeballs 6 each for the both of us. We will pay 1,200 pokebucks separately." says Giovanni taking out his money.

Delia took out her money and counted 1,200 pokebucks. Giovanni did the same and both handed the cashier 1,200 pokebucks.

The duo went up to the cashier facing the entrance and Delia bought a light cyan shoulder bag for 300 pokebucks and Giovanni bought a black backpack for 300 pokebucks.

"I hate using up my money now but we need travel bags for supplies and such." says Giovanni annoyed.

"It was worth it. Now we can catch pokemon." says Delia.

"Oh right. It sickening to have to buy pokeballs just to start catching." says Giovanni.

"Whats done is done." says Delia.

Route 1...

3:34pm...

Delia and Giovanni had come back toward the grassy path of route 1 to see which pokemon was worth catching to start their team off for the rock gym coming up. Route 1 didnt have many pokemon to choose from which annoyed Giovanni greatly while Delia was unsure what to choose as her first catch. With it only being a Rattata or Pidgey as the choices Giovanni huffed getting pissed, ending up catching a Rattata and Delia had caught a Pidgey since it was the only other option.

Giovanni rolled his eyes then opened his pokedex to find out what it said about his caught pokemon and Delia did the same with hers.

"Rattata was it? Route 1 should have more of a selection." says Giovanni scrolling through his pokedex.

Giovanni scrolled down until he saw Rattata and clicked on it despite not being impressed.

'Rattata the mouse pokemon and normal type. Will chew on anything with its fangs. If you see one, it is certain that 40 more live in the area.' says Giovanni's pokedex.

"Note to self, route 1 pokemon are not worthy of being caught." says Giovanni turning off his pokedex.

Delia scrolled down until she saw Pidgey her first caught pokemon and clicked on it. The screen flashed and a picture of a pidgey appeared on the screen.

'Pidgey the tiny bird pokemon and a normal/flying type. A common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand. ' says Delia's pokedex.

"That's nice." mumbles Delia.

"We need to find pokemon that sound way better than these ones. Guess we're headed for the forest." says Giovanni.

"Oh...oh yay." says Delia somewhat creeped out.

After getting potions from a wandering pokemart salesman, they headed back to Viridian city with Delia amazed by no wild pokemon aiming for them while Giovanni didn't seem to care.

Viridian city...

4:16pm...

It suddenly got dark and began raining when Delia noticed a path to the left while Giovanni focused his sights on a old man who was looking around.

"Hey Giovanni! There might be better pokemon down this path. Wanna give it a try?" wonders Delia looking at Giovanni who didnt bother to notice the path to the left.

Giovanni had walked up to an old man who was willing to show trainers how catching pokemon worked and brushed it off despite the old mans pleas. Delia felt bad for the old man but who was to say the pokemon to the left were for trainers heading into the league or not? If Giovanni didnt bother to check it out, then he really wants to get into  
the winding forest where many trainers end up lost. Delia gloomily looked at Giovanni as he glared at the timid old man who just wanted to help and went up to him a little annoyed by the way GIovanni was acting yet couldnt hold a grudge since they needed to look for forest pokemon to add to their team.

"Alright...guess you dont need my help after all. Since most trainers dont aim for the Route 1 pokemon, I thought I would give the new trainers an example of catching pokemon with this weedle I found." says the old man saddening.

"He must not get many trainers who enjoy the idea of getting help when it came to catching pokemon." mumbles Delia frowning.

"Meh." says Giovanni heading toward the building that lead into Viridian forest.

"H..hey! We are supposed to travel together not see which gets farther ahead!" says Delia running after Giovanni.

"Then dont get distracted. Easy as that." says Giovanni.

Viridian forest...

4:23pm...

Delia and Giovanni made it into the Viridian forest and it was getting late in the day and Delia was looking for a caterpie and Pikachu while Giovanni looked for a weedle. It felt like the day was getting long and they haven't had something to eat since before they went to Oak lab in Pallet town.

"Stay here. I will gather berries for us to eat until next we find a pokemon center." says Giovanni.

"We should've stayed at the pokemon center in Viridian city. That way we could actually get something in our stomachs." says Delia worried.

"Don't be like that. We may not have someone who is able to cook but berries are just as good for people as they are for pokemon." says Giovanni.

"Kinda hard to tell with so many bug pokemon squirming around.." says Delia looking around.

"You hate bug pokemon?" wonders Giovanni smirking.

"NO! Errrrrrrrrr...feels weird sleeping where bugs crawl." says Delia unamused.

"Once I get back we can show the pokemon we caught. Deal?" wonders Giovanni.

"I...I guess so." says Delia fidgeting.

Without another word, Giovanni set off to find berries so they could have a small dinner and not starve the first night of the journey.

To by herself some time, Delia dragged herself around the forest, catching a Caterpie who was the first to wanna go up to her.

Delia took out her pokedex and scrolled until she found a picture of Caterpie.

'Caterpie the worm pokemon and a bug type.' says Delia's pokedex.

"It's a caterpillar not a worm but go on." says Delia.

'Its short feet are tipped with suction pads that enable it to tirelessly climb slopes and walls.' says Delia's pokedex.

"Thought caterpillar...errrrr Caterpie would prefer leafy places." says Delia skeptically.

With how lucky she was to find a Caterpie instantly she set out in search of a Pikachu. By the time she found a Pikachu, she had come across 9 Weedles and 10 Caterpies with no luck. She smiled briefly when her Caterpie evolved into Metapod and quickly took out her pokedex. Delia swiped down to Metapod and sighed unamused.

"What's so great about metapod? All it knows is harden." says Delia.

'Metapod the cocoon pokemon and a bug type. This POKéMON is vulnerable to attack while its shell is soft, exposing its weak and tender body.' says Delias Pokedex.

"Yeah...the lame part of evolution for the caterpillar...Caterpie." says Delia unamused.

Delia huffed looking at the sky getting dark.

"I'll try a little longer. It looks to be getting dark out." says Delia putting her pokedex away.

After a while longer of training nonstop, Delia came across 3 Caterpies, 1 Kakuna, and 1 Weedle before finally finding a Pikachu. Delia got really excited and after hitting it a few times with Metapod, she captured the Pikachu. Immediately, Delia whipped out her pokedex to see what it said about Pikachu.

Delia scrolled down to Pikachu, the pokemon she was debatable about catching but had caved in at the last minute and  
clicked it.

"in a forest like this with only bug types to find at every corner, its a wonder if trainers are able to catch one." says Delia to herself.

'Pikachu the mouse pokemon and an electric type. When several of these POKéMON gather, their electricity could build and cause lightning storms.' says Delia's pokedex.

"Huh...so Pikachu can create storms that could damage buildings and possibly kill people...dandy." says Delia reverting her eyes while her mouth twitched trying to smile.

Delia looked around at her surroundings and set out on finding a place to rest her legs.

"I already have four pokemon and that should be enough for the first gym." mumbles Delia thinking to herself.

With how long it felt, Metapod was able to evolve into Butterfree with the help of Squirtle and Pidgey then focused on Pidgey so it would be just as strong as Squirtle. Delia was getting worried and on edge, first, enjoying the process of training her first few pokemon then realizing she was farther than she and Giovanni had gone. Yes, realization hit with the fact the paths were winding up and down yet the trees all looked the same. She couldn't tell if she was nearing the exit without Giovanni and decided to find a place to stay put where she had to come to a halt.

6:19pm...

Eventually it got to be really late and Delia was out of breath, leaning against a tree with a sick feeling that empty stomachs usually give people who havent eaten in a certain amount of time. Delia sleepily sent her pokemon back and dosed off, trying to keep awake for any sign of Giovanni nearing her.

Evening 1:

8:16pm...

It felt like hours had passed and with no sign of Giovanni yet and it getting dark out, Delia was starting to wonder if Giovanni was either too focused on finding a weedle or if he already made it to Pewter city and told herself to train like no tomorrow before she was ready to take on Flint. Soon Delia had no choice but to drift off to sleep and mumbled something worriedly until she was finally fast asleep.

8:32pm...

A few minutes later, Giovanni found Delia after running all over the forest with his evolved Kakuna in its pokeball and an arm full of berries, he was hoping hadn't dropped. When Giovanni saw Delia, she was curled up laying on the grass trying to keep herself from moving in her sleep. Giovanni chuckled to himself and lifted Delia up then whispered something to her making her mumble in her sleep.

"Sorry I was running late. It's a pain and a half training three pokemon at once while looking for something to eat." whispers Giovanni into Delia's ear.

"Training...sounds hard yet so...easy." mumbles Delia in her sleep.

Giovanni briefly smiled then set his traveling companion up against a tree so she would feel more comfortable than laying in the dirt. He sighed hoping the berries wouldn't be eaten then leaned against the the side of the tree to drift off to sleep himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**As much as I think Weedle is suitable for Giovanni, it isn't in Yellow and Nidoran M which is in Yellow isn't in Blue.**

**Delia~Blue version(team\gym battle)**  
**(Going by anime)young adult Flint~first gym leader;boulder badge:Geodude lv12, Onix lv14**  
**Team ****Battle 1;Butterfree M lv13(viridian forest), Pikachu F lv6(viridian forest), Pidgey F lv9(route 1), Squirtle M lv13(Oak lab), Nidoran F lv3(route 22)**

**battle 1;Pokemon used;Butterfree lv13**

**Giovanni~Yellow game(team with Bulbasaur in place of Pikachu), Blue/yellow(gym battle)**  
**(Going by anime)young adult Flint~first gym leader;boulder badge:Geodude lv10, Onix lv12(same as Delia's this time around)**  
**(Has starters/using starter)Blue Team 1:****Bulbasaur M lv14(Oak lab), Rattata M lv8(route 1), Kakuna F lv8(pretending its in the team considering blue;viridian forest) Nidoran F lv3(Route 22), no Nidoran Ms**

**(Going by)Yellow Team 1:Pikachu M lv20(Oak lab), Rattata M lv6(Route 1), No Weedles, Nidoran F lv6(route 2, Nidoran M lv6(route 2)**

**Battle 1:Bulbasaur lv14\Pikachu lv20(since starters were only for red\blue)**

Day 2:

7:15am...

When Delia woke up, she thought is was weird she didn't feel grass and dirt and felt around where she was laying or rather sitting and felt wood.

"I don't remember leaning on a tree. Guess I was too tired to take out my sleeping bag it to go from laying down to sitting and leaning against something must mean..." says Delia trying to put two and two together.

Delia was shaky eyed and gulped wondering who would find her sleeping on the ground and sweetly set her against a tree. When she slowly turned her head to get a good look at the person sleeping soundly to the side of her, she saw Giovanni slouched down with one leg bent up so only his foot was on the ground and the other leg on the ground, using his backpack as a pillow.

"Giovanni found me?" wonders Delia in disbelief.

Delia had to double take since she was half awake and look behold, Giovanni was on the side of the tree snoozing away.

"What to do? What to do? Snoop through his pokedex? No, that would make me the type who desires to one up his team." says Delia frantically.

Delia sighed and turned on her pokedex to see if she really had evolved Caterpie all the way, then her mood changed happy to know what it would say about Butterfree.

'Butterfree the butterfly pokemon and a bug/flying type. In battle, it flaps its wings at high speed to release highly toxic dust into the air.' says Delia's pokedex.

"Butterflies are capable of putting toxins into the air? That's weird but who wouldn't want a butterfly?" wonders Delia curiously.

Now Delia was curious about the pokemon Giovanni caught so far and as quietly as possible put her pokedex back in her bag then took Giovanni's pokedex to look at what his pokedex said until he finally woke up.

"Alrighty...Rattata was the first caught pokemon. Not one of my favoritest pokemon but whatever works." says Delia.

Delia scrolled down until she saw Rattata and clicked on it.

'Rattata the mouse pokemon and normal chew on anything with its fangs. If you see one, it is certain that 40 more live in the area. ' says Giovanni's pokedex.

"Thats a boring life." says Delia unimpressed.

Delia eagerly scrolled through his pokedex for any viridian forest Pokémon and groaned bummed.

"I feel bad for taking his pokedex but I am kinda bored." says Delia to herself.

Finally a weedle popped up on the screen surprising Delia.

"So he did catch a forest pokemon." says Delia amused.

'Weedle the hairy bug pokemon and a poison/bug type. Often found in forests, eating leaves. It has a sharp venomous stinger on its head.' says Giovanni's pokedex.

"Since when are bugs hairy? Can worms get hairy? Sounds suspicious." says Delia.

Delia noticed Kakuna below Weedle and clicked it.

'Kakuna the cocoon pokemon and a bug/poison. Almost incapable of moving, this POKéMON can only harden its shell to protect itself from predators.' says Giovanni's pokedex.

Delia sneakily went back over to Giovanni to put it in his pocket when his eyes blinked open and he was taken aback by how close Delia was to him.

"Can I help you?" wonders Giovanni unamused.

"Oooooh...you don't have too. Noticed your pokedex fell out of your pocket and went to put it back." says Delia sweat dropping as she instantly sat up.

"Ehhhhhhh heh." says Giovanni looking away.

Once they ate what berries were near them, Giovanni and Delia searched for the exit of the forest while Giovanni was stuck helping strengthen Rattata a little more.

* * *

day 4:

grassy area to left of viridian city...

10:45am...

Delia had told Giovanni that she couldn't bare with leaving the grassy area between the league and viridian city behind and took off back the way they came. This also gave Metapod more time to train and evolve. So for a day like this, Delia had decided to head back to Viridian city to look for a Nidoran F since it was always on the mind and soon, after a few pokemon sightings, found a Nidoran F and caught it with the help of Pikachu.

Day 5:

Pewter City...

11:30am...

First thing the duo did was enter the pokemon center and healed their pokemon. Like the other nurse joy, this one was just as happy to heal the pokemon wanting to see them again if they ever came by. Giovanni was a little worried about the statement but Delia didnt think too much of it. After a few minutes, they got their pokemon back and went about the city streets.

"So who's first? Me or you?" wonders Delia looking at Giovanni.

"You can. I still need pokemon for my team." says Giovanni not looking at Delia.

"You afraid of losing?" wonders Delia curiously.

"No, just hate figuring out how strong pokemon should be. Needing a full proof training strategy is tiresome." says  
Giovanni.

"It can't be that bad. It's just hard depicting what pokemon to catch for each gym, isn't it?" says Delia pondering.

"I'll do my gym battle tomorrow." says Giovanni.

"Uhhh ok." says Delia.

Delia motioned Giovanni to head up to the museum but his thoughts focused more on the gym and he wanted to be sure his pokemon were strong enough. Mainly his starter Bulbasaur.

Pewter Gym...

11:45am...

"Who would wanna waste their money on museum stuff? I sure wouldnt. Its pointless. Our main goal is the gyms so act like it." says Giovanni heading toward the gym entrance.

Delia gloomily looked down mumbling to herself ignoring the fact Giovanni was getting farther away from her. When she thought she was ok enough to battle, she took off after Giovanni toward the entrance of the gym.

"I told you to not get distracted, didnt I?" wonders Giovanni.

"But its the only other exciting thing here." says Delia.

"Your point?" wonders Giovanni.

Delia felt like a nervous wreck while Giovanni was unfazed by the idea of having a gym battle when it was a 50/50 chance.

"You going in or do I have to drag you in? Rock types aren't all that strong yet you fear going up against Flint?"wonders Giovanni glancing at the shaken up girl next to her.

"I uhhhh...guess it wouldn't be all that bad." says Delia shaky eyed.

"Mhm. Lets go." says Giovanni opening the door.

Delia followed Giovanni to the rock type battlefield in the gym where a certain rock type user was waiting on top of a small rock formation. Flint was a young man who couldn't wait to pass his pokemon onto his child. Flint was shirtless but had green baggy pants that a black belt was holding no place around his waist and white gloves.

"Which one of you is going first?" wonders Flint.

"I am. Errr that is to say, I will aim to get the badge first." says Delia awkwardly.

"All right! I enjoy trainers who do their best and come out winning even when they dont expect it. Lets see how well it goes." says Flint.

Delia stared as if Flint werent from earth then slowly nodded and got on her side of the battlefield. While Giovanni headed toward the bleachers and Flint was on the gym leader side with Delia on the trainer side, the referee got between Flint and Delia with his flag in hand.

On the referee's call, Flint sent out Geodude and Delia sent out Butterfree.

"Butterfree confusion!" says Delia.

Butterfree used confusion injuring Geodude.

"Defense curl!" says Flint.

Geodude used defense curl raising its defense.

"Confusion!" says Delia.

Butterfree used confusion injuring Geodude.

"Tackle!" says Flint.

Geodude used tackle injuring Butterfree.

"Confusion!" says Delia.

Butterfree used confusion knocking out Geodude.

Flint was amused by how well Delia was doing as he sent back Geodude and sent out Onix.

"Confusion!" says Delia.

Butterfree used confusion injuring Onix.

"Bide!" says Flint.

Onix used bide and stored energy.

"Confusion!" says Delia.

Butterfree used confusion injuring Onix.

"Confusion one more time!" says Delia.

Butterfree used confusion nocking out Onix.

"Oh...my...I did it...I really did it. BUTTERFREE WON!" says Delia happily.

Delia went back Butterfree earning it some good rest and went up to Flint for the badge.

"Thought Onix was gonna force me of choose another pokemon. Glad I made the right choice for letting Butterfree continue battling." says Delia.

"I should be the one saying that. Onix tends to force trainers to need more attempts but wow, I took you for granted. As proof of your victory, here is the boulder badge." says Flint.

"This is so awesome!" says Delia gazing at her badge.

Giovanni was just staring at the battlefield without a word to be said, taking in the match that ensued then seeing Delia happily take the badge she didn't think would even happen. He was starting to think she'd never get through the gyms but a butterfree taking down rock types was unbelievable and st he was it for himself.

"Woooooo...awesome. Don't get too excited. He has me to take on tomorrow. " says Giovanni walking up to the duo.

* * *

Museum...

6:30pm...

The duo payed $50 to the woman at the desk then looked around at the exhibits which didnt seem like much. Giovanni grumbled while Delia was to happy with her win to care what they did afterward. It felt like hours only because Delia wanted to take every exhibit in as she gazed at the items in the glass. Giovanni mentally rolled his eyes wanting to get out of there fast.

The first floor had fossils and Delia kept asking Giovanni how he felt about seeing an Aerodactyl fossil and a Kobutops fossil but got nothing out of him as he stared at the items uninterested. Delia was kinda bummed that her traveling buddy seemed bored throughout their time there and huffed frowning. Giovanni was about to leave the waste  
of a time museum when he heard the woman from the desk.

"You are finished already? Wouldnt you like to check out the second floor?" says the woman.

"Second floor?" wonders Delia to herself.

"Im goo-"

Delia was happy again as she practically dragged GIovanni up to the second floor without any concent to him waiting for her outside.

Giovanni was starting to get furious as they wandered around the second floor, where a space shuttle and a large moon stone was placed or how Delia worded it, rocket ship and giant moon rock. Delia was marveling at the ship while Giovanni was mentally banging his head against a wall looking at the moon stone.

9:50pm...

Finally Giovanni couldnt stand staring at items that would make anyone wanna leave instantly if they didnt like space or science and dragged a caught off guard Delia out of the museum.

"I need to be ready for my gym battle. We cant be prancing around this building all afternoon into evening!" says Giovanni.

Delia jolted back trying not to look like she was about to burst into tears hearing what Giovanni was telling her and headed back to the pokemon center dragging her feet along the way. Giovanni hummphed and followed Delia back to thepokemon center to make sure he and Delia were in a two bed room. It meant there would be silence the rest of the night after how he treated her who only wanted to check out the interesting places.

* * *

Day 6:

10:37am...

The next day was the day Giovanni would be taking down Flint and the forecast said passing showers were bound to be in the area. As much as Giovanni wanted to train more in Viridian forest, Giovanni had to and would defeat Flint.

Grassy are below Pewter city...

While training like a madman, Giovanni found both versions of Nidoran and caught them. He didn't really care much for training them though and stuck to training his starter Bulbasaur and Rattata. Didn't do him much good since he felt like he was pressed for time but he was happy with the results.

Pewter Gym...

10:45am...

Aside from his starter his caught pokemon still needed to train but would Bulbasaur alone defeat the rock types? Probably. It was the only chance he had so he headed to the rock gym with Delia close behind.

Delia was happy it was her turn to check out Giovanni's battle with the gym leader but maybe she shouldn't be too happy since it was the first of the gyms and there was no telling if the pokemon he gathered would win it.

Giovanni walked onto the battlefield with Flint following suit on his end while Delia shuffled onto the bleachers to watch the outcome of Giovanni's match. She felt uneasy but she knew Giovanni would beat Flint as easy as she did or possibly easier. Were grass types capable of taking out rock types? She would have to wait and see.

On the referee's call, Flint and Giovanni sent out their pokemon, Flint with his Onix and Giovanni with Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur vine whip!" says Giovanni.

Bulbasaur used vine whip knocking out geodude.

"1 hit K.O. Impressive but you can't get past my Onix." says Flint sending Geodude back.

"I'd call it luck but to never made a dent in my pokemon." says Giovanni.

Flint smirked and went out Onix.

"Onix tackle!" says Flint.

Onix tackles Bulbasaur injuring it.

"Vine whip!" says Giovanni.

Bulbasaur used vine whip knocking out Onix.

"Another 1 hitter. I hardly got any moves in this battle." says Flint.

"Luck of the draw in my eyes. " says Giovanni walking up to Flint.

"Like your friend Delia, I present to you the boulderbadge. " says Flint taking out his badge.

"Its awesome how grass moves critically injure rock types. That must suck horribly." says Giovanni sending Bulbasaur back.

Giovanni went up to Flint and received his boulder badge.

"Thanks I suppose." says Giovanni talking the badge.

"Don't assume you can one up all the gyms. It takes plenty of training which gets harder as you get further into Kanto for the next gym badge." says Flint.

"Rock types are supposed to be easy to take on either way." says Giovanni frowning.

Delia was too busy trying to think of something to say as she stared at the mingling traveling companion and gym leader.

"You won't be thinking that. For each gym leader, it gets harder to bypass." says

Delia left the bleachers to stand next to Giovanni amazed to watch the grass type take out two pokemon in one hit.

"Makes me wonder if having Bulbasaur alone would be the same outcome as this. Obviously yes." thinks Giovanni looking at his boulder badge.

Giovanni put the boulder badge in the side pouch of his backpack.

"Proof is proof either way as long as you don't take it by force." says Giovanni.


	6. Chapter 6

**Havent had much brain cells for story writing...**

**Here's** **the boring part...which took forever to accomplish with me screwing up the saves on the blue game between Giovannis blue team and Delias blue team on the gbc emulator. **

Path to Pokemon center and Mount moon...

11:15am...

Delia and Giovanni made it to the winding path that had some trainers wanting to strengthen their pokemon and getting by them was tricky since trainers were in places that made you go back to the beginning of the pathway. It wasnt all that bad getting some training in with fellow trainers but Giovanni wasnt too pleased with the pokemon choices they had.

Soon they made it passed a furious trainer who was pacing around wanting her pokemon to be the strongest out of all the trainers and bumping into her soon had the duo take her on one after the other with their pokemon winning despite some falling asleep after looking stronger from evolving. Mainly the starters Wartortle and Ivysaur that evolved from Squirtle and Bulbasaur as they got to the end of the path. Delias eye began twitching as she searched for Wartortle and quickly clicked the picture.

'Wartortle the turtle pokemon and water type. Often hides in water to stalk unwary prey. For swimming fast, it moves its ears to maintain balance.' says Delias

"Ivysaur...what's the evolution about?" wonders Giovanni checking his pokedex.

'Ivysaur the seed pokemon and a poison\grass type. The bulb on its back grows by drawing energy. It gives off an aroma when it is ready to bloom.' says Giovannis pokedex.

With how exhausted they and their pokemon were, they made do and finally got to go up to the pokemon center that as next to Mount Moon, immediately handing the nurse their pokemon to heal while they rested their legs in the waiting room.

"Next path to have trainers, you see if you can get to the other side before I attempt it." says Giovanni.

"Be glad we found another pokemon center. Odd location for one but it helps us train harder for whats to come." says Delia.

"We need better ways of doing things." groans Giovanni.

Route 3...

12:30pm...

Delia and Giovanni made it through the path to the poke center and mount moon and were looking for pokemon in the grass below. Delia had her eye on a Jigglypuff while Giovanni needed another pokemon for when he took on the next gym. He didn't care what but he needed a bird since he blew off catching Pidgey.

Soon Giovanni found a bird pokemon but he wasn't too fond of Spearow but shrugged knowing there wouldn't be one for a while.

'Spearow the bird pokemon and a normal\flying type. Inept at flying high. However, it can fly around very fast to protect its territory.' says Giovannis pokedex.

Immediately a Jigglypuff appeared which made Delia giggle a bit, and tossed her pokeball after letting Butterfree get a few bits in. A picture of Jigglypuff appeared on the pokedex then the voice on her pokedex chimed in.

'Jigglypuff the balloon pokemon and a normal\fairy type. When its huge eyes light up, it sings a mysteriously soothing melody that lulls its enemies to sleep.' says Delias pokedex.

"Even knocks out trainers. Noone likes to be doodled on but it is entertaining to chuckle when waking up." says Delia.

"That's a good thing?" wonders Giovanni.

"It sickens me to watch girls go out looking for cute pokemon." says Giovanni.

"Me being a girl shouldnt have anything to do with cute pokemon! Only certain pokemon I prefer unevolved. Mostly the ones you need a certain stone for. Aside from Eevee that has an evolution I like alot." says Delia waving it off.

"Oh?" wonders Giovanni looking at Delia slyly.

"Vaporeon is my favorite Eeveelution in this region. Something wrong with that?" says Delia unamused.

"Hmm?" wonders Giovanni smirking.

"You have favorite pokemon too, dont you? SO what would it matter?" says Delia curiously.

"Huh? Shut up!" says Giovanni annoyed.

Pokemon center near mount moon...

4:20pm...

Giovanni headed into the pokemon center and told nurse Joy he would be staying there until his friend came in letting him know if was his turn.

"I will be happy to heal your pokemon." says nurse Joy looking at Giovanni.

"Not with how you nurses treat the situation." says Giovanni.

"I beg your pardon?" wonders nurse Joy.

"Who is happy to accept injured pokemon then tells them to come again. It's like you expect it." says Giovanni skeptically.

"Ohhh no, you are mistaken. With how much trainers train, we automatically assume trainers come back to the pokemon center they come across. Nurses always have to be on guard with trainers coming and going. We are happy to do what we can even when every pokemon in a team are in need of assistance." says Nurse Joy happily.

"Makes you wonder where hospitals for humans are." says Giovanni huffing, looking toward the entrance.

"No, you only see pokemon centers because you need pokemon to train their hardest for pokemon battles and gym battles. If a human gets poisoned alongside his or her pokemon they will try to keep away from that pokemon." says Nurse joy.

"That means the Weedle in viridian forest wouldve poisoned Delia if she wasnt careful the other day. I was careful enough but what about her" says Giovanni to himself.

"Would be a shame if trainers feared weedle and left it to bug catchers or another trainer to catch. Most trainers I see catch Caterpie and its evolution metapod or Pikachu in the forest because of how poisonous Weedle are." says Nurse joy.

Day 1;felt like evening:

Route 3...

7:48pm...

Delia was the first one to leave the pokemon center and train in the Route 3 grass. Delia wasn't sure whether to give Butterfree to professor oak or not but she went ahead and trained like no tomorrow regardless. Delia sent out Wartortle knowing it had to be the strongest of the team and began training it. It felt like the wild pokemon wanted no part in attacking until a Spearow appeared. It took 7 Spearow, 4 Jigglypuff and 3 Pidgey to get Wartortle a little stronger.

8:35pm...

Pokecenter near mount moon...

Giovanni noticed a balding salesman carrying a stand of sorts into the pokemon center and was confused to see such a man head into a place where trainers want their pokemon healed regardless of how many times it took.

"Why is there a magikarp salesman walking into your pokemon center? It's suspicious having a pokemon salesman practically demand trainers with injured pokemon buy another one and if it's a useless pokemon, regret it instantly." says Giovanni.

"I can't just leave him outside to get poisoned by Nidoran whether they are male or female. A poisoned person is much worse than a poisoned pokemon when you think about it." says Nurse Joy.

"But then he would have to live here for months or weeks. Did he come back from a place where he can con people into buying pokemon? Creepy much." says Giovanni.

Night 1:

Pokemon center near mount moon...

9:11pm...

"Hey Delia, about the other night in Viridian forest?" wonders Giovanni.

"Yeah...? " wonders Delia looking at Giovanni looking gloomy.

"Don't look like you've had a horrible training session." says Giovanni.

" Can we just get to our room. We have a room right?" says Delia.

"Delia...I didn't have to set you against the tree. I could've made sure you on the dirt ground where I found you while I got the tree." grumbled Giovanni looking away embarrassed.

"You being on one side while I had the other sounds better than us leaning against each other and making things awkward when we saw eachother. It was startling to see you beside me when I tried to make sense of things when I woke up the next morning. Still was sweet for the type that never cares for what goes on." says Delia.

" Wha...whatever." says Giovanni trying to brush it off.

Day 7:

Day 2; late morning:

Route 3...

11:13am...

Delia was still training Wartortle hard and it felt like it was taking forever. It took 5 Pidgey, 11 Spearow and 2 Jigglypuff to get it a bit stronger.

Day 2; afternoon:

12:05pm...

In a matter of 2 hours, Wartortle was strong enough. Delia couldn't believe the odds but she defeated 22 pidgeys, 33 Spearows and 12 Jigglypuffs by the time she felt Wartortle was strong enough to get through mount moon.

Wartortle lv22:22Pidgeys, 33 Spearows and 12 Jigglypuffs in all

2:38pm...

It began to get dark out and start pouring but the determination in Delia forced her to send back Wartortle then sent out Pidgey to see how strong she could get it. As the second pokemon to train, she wanted to see how long it would take to get close to Wartortles strength.

After an hour, It took 6 pidgey, 4 jigglypuff and 6 spearow before Pidgey seemed stronger and Delia weighed her options deciding to head back to the pokemon center, drenching herself.

Pokemon center near mount moon...

4:00pm...

Giovanni glared at the salesman while going up to Delia.

"What's up with you?" wonders Delia.

"I had to entertain myself and actually buy a pokemon from the salesman here. I despise magikarp but I get a fierce Gyarados if I ever get to evolve it. Another thing, aren't you gonna be out there longer?" says Giovanni walking up to Delia.

"I only managed to get Wartortle high enough then moved onto pidgey. It started to rain when I began its training." says Delia.

"Wait what? Weather is a pain. You don't ever know what to expect! says Giovanni shocked.

" I enjoy training nonetheless." shrugs Delia awkwardly smiling.

"Suspicious." says Giovanni crossing his arms.

"You're stuck with a magikarp. You're gonna need all the time you can get." says Delia giggling.

"Mock me all you want. Gyarados is perfect for me." says Giovanni.

"I don't mock. Magikarps are for water pokemon lovers who want to lose quickly." says Delia.

"Just get a dry outfit on so you can finish your training session." says Giovanni walking toward their room.

"I felt bad for you. So I hurried my pacing and mixed myself up a few times." says Delia following Giovanni.

"Mmmmhmmm, sure. You need dry clothes. Have any?" says Giovanni feeling like he was ignored.

"Uhhhhhh….." says Delia looking away embarrassed.

"We don't have clothes in our bags. We have to endure wet attires." says Giovanni stopping, face palming.

"I'll ask nurse joy." says Delia beet red, running up to the counter.

Day 8:

Day 3; morning:

Route 3...

6:00am...

Even though it wasn't normally what nurse Joy did, she happily gave Delia a dry attire consisting of a white crop top with a pink crop top hoodie that was open enough to show some of the white crop top, blue jeans and her now dried white shoes the previous night. Strange enough, she offered Giovanni a black open vest, yellow half gloves and a yellow visor which he took despite wanting nothing to do with the clothes.

Now that it was day time, Delia got to working on how long she could train Pidgey today. After 13 Pidgeys, 16 spearows and 1 jigglypuff, Pidgey evolved into Pidgeotto.

Pidgey lv17:13 Pidgeys, 16 Spearows and 1 Jigglypuff

Delia's pokedex chimed in alerting Delia with a picture of Pidgeotto.

'Pidgeotto, the bird pokemon and a flying/normal type. Very protective of its sprawling territorial area, this POKéMON will fiercely peck at any intruder.' says Delia's pokedex.

7:20am...

Now that Pidgey evolved it felt like it wouldn't take much longer to train. After 2 hours and 12 Spearow, 3 Jigglypuff and 12 Piidgey, Pidgeotto was strong enough. There was a lot to count in Delia's head. Pidgeotto was good enough to let it rest up.

Pidgeotto lv20:12 Pidgeys, 3 Jigglypuffs and 12 spearows

9:00am...

Delia switched Pidgeotto for Pikachu who seemed strong enough as it was but it needed to be stronger than the next gym. So Delia went to work on how strong Pikachu should be. It took 23 spearows, 14 pidgeys and 11 Jigglypuffs but Pikachu was getting stronger in what felt like seconds.

Day 3;afternoon:

12:00pm...

For an hour longer Pikachu was training nonstop with Delia losing track of how many per pokemon there was. She counted 5 Jigglypuffs, 14 spearows and 8 pidgeys. She was too exhausted to care. It was an early start to the training day and her feet were killing her.

1:00pm...

It took 16 jigglypuffs, 28 spearows and 22 pidgeys to get Delia to send back Pikachu and head into the pokemon center to rest her legs.

Day 9:

Day 4;daybreak:

4:26am...

It began raining again while Delia and Giovanni sleep in their separate beds. The sound of the pouring rain stirred Delia in her sleep but she stayed asleep as she dreamt of the kind of boy her mom wanted her to be with.

Day 4;morning:

7:00am...

The rain finally stopped and it soon became sunny out with Pidgeys chirping and after 20 minutes, Delia was back outside in the grass training Pikachu. 42 Spearow, 28 Pidgey, 15 Jigglypuff.

Day 4;afternoon:

12:13pm...

It annoyingly began raining again at 12:30pm but Pikachu looked to be stronger than ever finishing off its training with 7 Pidgeys and 2 Jigglypuffs. Delia was starting to wonder if her pokemon were too eager to train despite the weather. Delia lost count trying to tally up the pokemon she encountered but now Pikachu was amazingly strong.

Pikachu lv22:70 Spearows, 57 Pidgeys, 33 Jigglypuffs

1:34pm...

Pokémon center near mount moon...

The rain wouldn't let up so Delia was forced back into the pokemon center hoping her new outfit wasn't too drenched. She was just happy 3 pokemon were trained up, leaving the other 3 to get strong enough. She never thought it would be this exhausting. She was hoping it would take 2 days at the least and so far she's made it to 3 strong pokemon. She didn't wanna see what Giovanni was doing and wanting nothing to do with whatever was on his mind. Thankfully, nurse joy wrapped a blanket around Delia and told her to get close to the fireplace while she went to make hot tea.

Day 10:

Day 5;daybreak:

5:04am...

The fourth pokemon to train was the one pokemon she debated leaving out of the team, Butterfree. After 21 Pidgey, 20 Spearow and 4 Jigglypuff it got to be daybreak.

Day 5:morning:

7:30am...

After two hours and 18 Pidgey, 19 Spearow, 5 Jigglypuff, Butterfree was switched to Nidoran F, letting it have some time to rest.

Butterfree lv20:39 Pidgeys, 39 Spearows, 9 Jigglypuffs

Day 11:

Day 6;morning:

6:20am...

Thanks to nurse joy who put her new attire in the dyer the previous night, her attire was dry and warm for the new day. Delia had left the comfort of the pokemon center and headed into the grass to train Nidoran F. After 19 Pidgeys, 19 Spearows, 4 Jigglypuffs, Nidoran F evolved into Nidorina.

Nidoran F lv15:19 Pidgeys, 19 Spearows, 4 Jigglypuffs

The pokedex dinged and Delia opened it up to see Nidorina on the screen.

'Nidorina, the poison pin pokemon and a poison type. The female's horn develops slowly. Prefers physical attacks such as clawing and biting.' says Delia's pokedex.

9:50am...

Now that Nidoran F evolved, it shouldn't take too much longer to train. After an hour of taking on 16 Spearows, 5 pidgeys amd 1 jigglypuff, Delia sent Nidorina back and headed to the pokemon center.

Day 12:

Day 7;morning:

10:30am...

It felt like the days were dragging on and GIovanni hasn't had the chance to train even once. She attempted to quicken the pace and only attacked 3 Jigglypuffs, 8 Spearows and 9 Pidgeys. It seemed like a good idea until she realized how late in the morning it was. She mentally yelled at herself as she sent Nidorina back and headed back to the pokemon center.

Day 13:

Day 8;daybreak:

5:00am...

With feeling like training took an eternity weighing on her mind, Delia got up early to train until she couldn't move. Delia sent out Nidorina and set out to take out the pidgeys, Spearows and Jigglypuffs hiding in the grass. Maybe it was the exhaustion of training everyday but she was more pissed than hesitant like she usually is. After 2 Jigglypuffs and 4 Spearows Nidorina was switched with Jigglypuff.

Nidorina lv20:20 Spearow, 5 Pidgeys, 3 Jigglypuffs

5:45am...

Delia was happy to know she had one more pokemon to train and it would finally be Giovanni's turn once Jigglypuff was strong enough. She sighed in relief and went on to finish training her team. The annoyance of training a full team got to Delia and she didn't realize the sun rose after defeating 15 Spearows, 3 Jigglypuffs and 5 Pidgeys.

Day 8;Morning:

8:00am...

With mixed feelings rising, Delia got Jigglypuff as strong as she could after defeating 29 Spearows, 8 Jigglypuffs and 17 Pidgey.

Day 14:

Day 9;daybreak:

4:40am...

The training finally came to an end and now she was able to do whatever she wanted after defeating 4 Jigglypuff, 12 Pidgey, 20 Spearow.

Jigglypuff lv20:64 Spearows, 34 Pidgeys and 15 Jigglypuffs

Day 9;morning:

7:30am...

Delia mentally cheered for the long training session that ensued. What would've been a preferred 2 day training session became a week and 2 days but it was all worth it. It gave her a much needed break from worrying about how strong her team should be.

Pokémon center near mount moon...

Delia happily went into the pokemon center and motioned for Giovanni to look at the door. At first he didn't care much until he realized it was finally his turn to train.

"It took a mere week and 2 days...was hoping it would be quicker." says GIovanni walking toward Delia.

"Im just happy I don't have to train anymore. Now its your turn." says Delia.

"Oh goody." says Giovanni.

7:45am...

Giovanni began his training in the grass by putting his Magikarp at the front of the team and making Bulbasaur help train it for a bit. Considering his odds, he was forced into a situation where he could only take on Spearows. SO this will seem like more of an eternity than how Delia started to feel.

8:30am...

It began raining which pissed him off as much as hardly seeing Spearows. After 8 Spearows, Giovanni was forced to make sure Magikarp was in its pokeball and sent back Ivysaur then run back to the pokemon center. The last thing he wanted was to be drenched.

Day 15:

Day 10;daybreak:

4:30am...

Giovanni didn't care when he headed out to train as long as Magikarp evolved into the ferocious Gyarados. It was day 2 of training and he was irritated that all he could train on was Spearow while Delia got to train on Jigglypuffs, Pidgeys and Spearows. The only good thing was, he wouldn't get as confused as Delia when it came to adding the pokemon trained on. After 10 Spearows, it got to be daybreak.

Day 10;morning:

6:30am...

Something told him, training the pokemon two at a time seemed like the best idea ever. Except there was no telling when Magikarp would beable to fend for its own against the pokemon. It took 38 Spearow to get Ivysaur strong enough.

Ivysaur lv22:56 Spearows

10:45am...

Giovanni gave Ivysaur a rest and by keeping Magikarp the first of the team, sent out Rattata and began attacking more Spearows. After 10 Spearows afternoon set in.

Day 10;afternoon:

12:00pm...

Rattata was having fun taking on the Spearows and as awesome as it would be to take a break for the day, Giovanni kept going. After another hour of training Giovanni made sure Magikarp was in its pokeball then sent back Rattata defeating 10 Spearows.

Day 16:

Day 11;morning:

7:45am...

Back to training again and Giovanni was hoping to get a lot of training in. After 33 Spearows, it was getting to be the afternoon.

Day 11;afternoon:

12:00pm...

After 2 hours, Giovanni huffed and headed back to the pokemon center after defeating 26 Spearows.

Day 17:

Day 12;morning:

11:40am...

3 days in and Rattata was inching somewhat closer to evolving if you can say it that way. But after taking on 2 Spearows, it got to be afternoon and Giovanni was just getting started.

Day 12;afternoon:

12:07pm...

It was all or nothing for Rattata and closely but surely, he wanted to give up on Rattata and train another pokemon with Magikarp. He shook his head mentally screaming at himself and dealt with it. After 29 spearows, Giovanni dragged himself back to the pokemon center.

Day 18:

Day 13; morning:

8:00am...

After 7 spearows, Giovanni quit for the day and went back to the pokemon center.

Day 18:

Day 13;daybreak:

4:00am...

Despite mistaking some pokemon, there were 18 Spearows until daybreak.

Day 13;morning:

7:40am...

After 7 spearows, Giovanni headed inside.

Day 13;evening:

6:18pm...

12 Spearows in, Giovanni realized night set in and went inside.

Day 19:

Day 14;night:

2:45am...

After an hour of searching for Spearows, he went back to the pokemon center seeing none in the grass.

Day 14; daybreak:

4:45am...

9 Spearows in, Rattata was on the verge of evolving.

Rattata lv19:163 Spearows

6:00am...

After 2 spearows, Giovani headed back t the pokemon center.

Day 20:

Day 15; daybreak:

4:45am...

After 23 spearows, it got to be morning.

Day 15:morning:

7:00am...

After 15 spearows, Rattata evolved.

Raticate lv20:38 Spearows

Giovanni's pokedex chimed in showing a picture of Raticate.

'Raticate the mouse pokemon and normal type. Its hind feet are webbed. They act as flippers, so it can swim in rivers and hunt for prey.' says Giovanni's pokedex.

8:30am...

Giovanni wiped his brow and let Raticate rest and sent out Nidoran F to help Magikarp evolve. 7 Spearows in and Giovanni headed back inside.

Day 21:

Day 16;daybreak:

4:30am...

Before Giovanni knew it, it was morning after defeating 5 Spearows.

Day 16;morning:

It felt like it was gonna be even more trouble for the gendered Nidoran but he couldn't back down. It took 17 spearows for Giovanni to shrug off training and head inside.

Day 16;afternoon:

12:30pm...

It began to rain just as he got to the pokemon center entrance. It annoyed him a bit but he was finally inside.

Day 22:

Day 17;daybreak:

5:00am...

10 Spearows in and Giovanni realized it was morning.

Magikarp lv19:296 Spearows

Day 17;morning:

8:30am...

It started raining again but Giovanni sucked it up and after 2 spearows headed inside.

Day 23:

Day 18;morning:

10:50am...

Giovanni noticed the change in wild pokemon on route 3 and thanked the gods that he didn't have to only take on Spearows. He couldn't remember if there were Mankeys originally on route 3 but now there were Rattatas, Sandshrews and Mankeys that randomly popped up along with the Spearows. He wasn't much for training but atleast now there was more of a selection to train against.

After 1 Sandshrew and 1 Spearow, it was afternoon.

Day 18;afternoon:

It started raining but with the new selection of wild pokemon to take on, Giovanni didn't falter.

1 Sandshrews, 2 mankeys, 6 Spearows and 3 Rattatas in, Giovanni was forced back inside.

Day 24:

Day 19;night:

2:30am...

It was getting late at night and Giovanni tried training again while he had the moon to light his way. After 3 Spearows, 9 Rattatas, 1 Sandshrew and 3 Mankeys in and the sun began to rise.

Day 19;daybreak:

4:00am...

2 Sandshrews, 2 Spearows, 2 Rattatas in, Nidoran F was about to evolve.

Nidoran F lv15:52 Spearows, 5 Sandshrews, 14 Rattata and 5 Mankeys

5:40am...

1 Spearow, 1 Sandshrew, 1 Rattata in, it got to be morning.

Day 19;morning:

6:30am...

1 Spearow and Magikarp, after what felt like ages, evolved.

Gyarados lv20:54 Spearows, 6 Sandshrews, 15 Rattata, 5 Mankeys

Giovanni's pokedex chimed in showing a picture of Gyarados.

'Gyarados the atrocious pokemon and a flying/water type. Brutally vicious and enormously destructive. Known for totally destroying cities in ancient times.' says Giovanni's pokedex.

Giovanni smirked and sent Gyarados back to let Nidoran F Train as it pleased.

6:50am...

3 Rattatas, 1 Sandshrews, 1 Mankeys and 1 Spearow in, Nirodan F evolved.

Nidorina lv16:19 Rattatas, 3 Spearows, 8 Sandshrews and 6 Mankeys

Another picture appeared and this time it was a Nidorina.

'Nidorina the poison pin pokemon and a poison type. When resting deep in its burrow, its thorns always retract. This is proof that it is relaxed.' says Giovanni's pokedex.

7:30am...

2 Mankeys, 4 Spearows, 2 Sandshrews and 2 Rattatas in, Giovanni headed inside.

Day 25:

Day 20;morning:

7:30am...

5 Sandshrews, 10 Rattatas, 12 Spearows and 7 Mankeys in, Giovanni headed inside.

Day 26:

Day 21;morning:

7:45am...

1 Sandshrew and Nidorina was strong enough.

Nidorina lv20:9 Mankeys, 8 Sandshrews, 16 Spearows and 12 Rattatas

8:00am...

Now for its...would you call it a brother if there are Nidoran F and Nidoran M genders all over the place? He seemed to believe he caught the Nidoran F's brother of sorts.

2 Rattatas, 2 Spearows and 2 Sandshrews in, Giovanni headed inside.

Day 27:

Daty 22;afternoon:

12:00pm...

7 Mankeys, 8 Rattatas, 5 Sandshrews and 6 Spearows in, Nidoran M was on the verge of evolving.

Nidoran M lv15:10 Rattatas, 7 Mankeys, 7 Sandshrews and 8 Spearows

3:30pm...

2 Spearows in, Giovanni headed inside.

Day 28:

Day 23;daybreak:

5:00am...

3 Rattatas, 1 Spearow, 1 Mankey, and 1 Sandshrew in, Nidoran M evolved.

Nidorino lv16:3 Spearows, 3 Rattatas, 1 Mankey and 1 Sandshrew

Giovanni's pokedex showed a picture of Nidorino.

'Nidorino the poison pin pokemon and a poison type. Its horns contain venom. If they are stabbed into an enemy, the impact makes the poison leak out.' says Giovanni's pokedex.

5:35am...

1 Mankey, 1 Rattata, 2 Spearows, and 1 Sandshrew in, Giovanni debated heading inside.

Day 23;morning:

8:00am...

1 Sandshrew, 1 Rattata, 1 Spearow, Giovanni headed inside.

Day 29:

Day 24;morning:

10:45am...

4 Rattatas and 1 Spearow in, Giovanni headed inside huffing bored.

Day 30:

Day 25;daybreak:

4:15am...

8 Spearows, 5 Mankeys, 8 Rattatas and 4 Sandshrews in, it began pouring.

6:35am...

1 Mankey, 1 Rattata, 2 Sandshrew and 1 Spearow in, Nidorino was finally able to rest up.

Day 25;morning:

7:50am...

Giovanni sent back Nidorino and sent out Spearow wondering how much longer until the final pokemon would be strong enough.

4 Mankeys, 2 Spearows and 1 Sandshrew in, it finally stopped raining.

8:35am...

1 Rattatas, 3 Sandshrews, 2 Spearows and 2 Mankeys in, Giovanni headed inside.

Day 31:

Day 26;morning:

11:30am...

2 Sandshrew, 1 Mankey and 1 Rattata in, afternoon arrived.

Day 26;afternoon:

12:00pm...

2 Spearows, 2 Mankeys, 7 Rattatas and 3 Sandshrews in, Giovanni headed inside.

Day 32:

Day 27;daybreak:

4:15am...

After 3 Rattatas, it started raining.

4:37am...

2 Rattatas and 2 Sandshrews in, Giovanni ran inside.

Day 33:

Day 28;daybreak:

4:00am...

5 Rattatas, 7 Spearows, 1 Sandshrews and 2 Mankeys in, it got to be morning.

Day 28;morning:

7:00am...

5 Sandshrews, 3 Rattatas, 4 Spearows and 2 Mankeys in, Giovanni decided to head inside.

Day 34:

Day 29;daybreak:

4:30am...

After taking on 1 Mankey, it began raining.

5:30am...

2 Mankeys, 1 Rattatas, 1 Sandshrews, in it got to be morning.

Day 29;morning:

7:30am...

4 Sandshrews, 2 Spearows, 3 Mankeys, and 1 Rattatas in, Giovanni headed inside.

Day 35:

Day 30;daybreak:

5:30am...

5 Sandshrews, 9 Spearows, 7 Rattatas and 1 Mankeys in, it got to be morning.

Spearow lv19:18 Mankeys, 28 Spearows, 26 Sandshrews and 31 Rattatas

Day 30;morning:

7:40am...

It began raining just as training was about to come to a end.

2 Rattatas, 1 Mankeys and 1 Spearows in, Giovani ran beck inside.

Day 36:

Day 31;daybreak:

4:30am...

3 Rattatas, 2 Spearows, 5 Sandshrews and 2 Mankeys in, Spearow evolved.

Fearow lv20:5 Rattatas, 3 Mankeys, 2 Spearows and 5 Sandshrews

Between Giovanni and Delia, it took 31 days of training, landing on the 36th day adventuring and Giovanni was happy to finally move onto mount moon and get to cerulean city's gym.

Separately, Delia trained for 9 days despite it raining 2 or 3 days on separate training days. First was Wartortle, second was Pidgey evolving into Pidgeotto, third being Pikachu, fourth to train was Butterfree, fifth was Nidoran F evolving into Nidorina and finally sixth being Jigglypuff. During that time Delia got soaked and was given a new attire from nurse joy while her clothes dried consisting of a white crop top with a pink crop top hoodie that was open enough to show some of the white crop top, blue jeans and her mostly dried white shoes that she loved wearing.

Giovanni trained on the same day and continued on until the 31st day of training thanks to having to double train his other pokemon with Magikarp until it evolved. It felt like an eternity and then some but starting with Ivysaur, second being Rattata evolving into Raticate, third Magikarp evolving into Gyarados, fourth being Nidoran F evolving into Nidorina, fifth being Nidoran M evolving into Nidorino and finally Spearow evolving into Fearow, Giovanni also got an attire for when he got drenched. It didn't do much to please him having gotten a black open vest, yellow half gloves and a yellow visor which he took despite wanting nothing to do with the clothes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Now to focus on Goku being part of the pokemon world**

Sky...

Goku, now 15 years old yet still looking young, was remembering all the times he had with his friends even if one urged for love and marriage which Goku was still lost in confusion about. Between Chichi and Bulma, he wasnt sure which was the most overbearing of the girls since he only had two female friends if you didnt count Snow. One with a huge crush on him that Goku wasnt sure how to respond too and a teen who would get furious at any given moment. He never seemed to have a care in the world as he gained friends, some being enemies at first. It was like the moment people saw him, they either became his mortal enemy or a very good friend who would help out despite their flaws. He had to chuckle at the memory of his friends back at Pilafs castle with Pilaf giving Bulma the worst tortures that eventually caused Goku to become a giant king kong of an ape. Well, atleast Chichi didnt know about it. And she may never know about it. If he had to choose, he wouldnt since Chichi was practically calling Goku hers from the start, wanting noone to take him away. And that awkward confusing promise he made, would probably screw with him in later years.

It felt like an eternity since Goku met up with Korin and Yajirobe and made the sudden decision to see how the talking feline and lazy yet hungry pal were doing before aiming for his true goal. Goku had decided to visit Korin's tower, so he could climb back up to Kami's lookout and find other time related places he could venture in. All the possibilities swarmed his mind of places where he could see his friends' pasts like Yamcha's or Tien's but seeing their pasts could lead to good and bad things. So, what other places did that amazing time room have that would let  
him scout around and see how much stronger he could get? What were the chances of it being someone he knows now?

Goku's thoughts were swarming with possibilities and before he knew it he was above the small Indian village that was making sure those who traveled there were worthy. He almost didn't notice someone was calling to him, until he looked down to see a excitedly smiling Upa waving to him with his father Bora smiling up at him with crossed arms.

"Hey Goku! It's nice of you to visit!" says Upa.

"Upa! Bora! Feels like forever since we saw each other!" says Goku jumping off nimbus to land.

Ground...

Upa and Bora watched as Goku fell toward the ground, stumbling as he landed on his feet.

"What brings you here? You already climbed Korin's tower, so there's not much need to come." says Bora putting his arms to his sides.

"Unless you were gonna visit us. You are, aren't you?" wonders Upa.

Goku chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"There is no need to visit Korin right now. I was thinking of stopping by to get more training on Kami's lookout then saw you two." says Goku.

"So...you didn't want to visit us. Seemed like it since you were headed our way." mumbles Upa saddening.

"I have been busy with training and thought I'd try out the time room on Kami's lookout again. It was an interesting time hanging with a young version of master Roshi and think it would be awesome finding out if I could be with younger versions of Yamcha and Tien." says Goku.

"Well, we won't be keeping you then. Have fun training on Kami's lookout." says Bora.

"Of course I will. There's so many ways I can go about the time room and never know who's past I enter. I'm excited and I haven't set foot on Kami's lookout yet." says Goku.

Korins tower...

Goku called for nimbus to come back and flew to where Korin and Yajirobe were and jumped down to grab the railing then lifted himself into Korin's tower.

"Sorry for the awkward way to come to Korin's tower. Saw Upa and Bora and talked to them briefly before heading here." says Goku.

"Did you want sensu beans or to train from me?" wonders Korin.

"Neither, aiming to get to Korin's tower so I can train some more." says Goku.

Goku headed toward the steps when he turned his head to look at Korin. Korin was confused by the sudden halt, unsure why Goku was silently staring at him.

"You know what, maybe I should have some. Mr. Popo's methods of training isn't safe and strange but it's fun after you get passed the moment in time you end up in." says Goku.

"That's...nice. Well, good luck! Don't have too much fun." says Korin.

Minutes passed and Korin handed Goku a bag of sensu beans before Goku headed to the roof to gaze at his power pole.

"Do you think he will be ok?" wonders Yajirobe.

"Only time will tell." says Korin.

"Don't you feel sorry for the kid?" wonders Yajirobe.

"No. He always ends up fine." says Korin.

"I have to wonder..." says Yajirobe walking up to the railing.

Goku climbed his power pole and entered Kami's lookout to scour the lookout for the top of it.

Kamis lookout...

Once Goku made it to the top of Kami's tower, he was exhausted after running up the steps trying to remember the path to the outside of the lookout.

"Next time I tell myself to come to Kami's lookout, I have to tell myself otherwise." thinks Goku trying to catch his breath.

"Hello Goku. What made you want to come to the lookout when you were busy training yourself?" wonders Mr. Popo who was sitting on his magic carpet.

Goku was startled a bit before noticing Mr. Popo was outside.

"Oh mr. Popo, wasn't sure if you were out here. I was thinking of using the time room to train myself in the past again. I even went to Korin to give me sensu beans in case my injuries were really bad." says Goku happily showing the bag of beans.

"I see. I guess it couldn't hurt for you to check out the past again. I can't make promises to when or where the pendulum room will take you this time, so be careful of your surroundings." says Mr. Popo getting up.

"Why wouldnt I be?" wonders Goku.

"With every flow of time, you cant do anything that will alter history for the point in time you end up in. I would have thought you would tell your friends of the time training you did before." says Mr. Popo.

"I would but Chichi...she would end up coming with me and that wouldnt go well." says Goku sweat dropping, reverting his eyes.

"That girl has her moments. But atleast shes happier now because she will be furious if you do anything before returning." says Mr. Popo.

"Lets focus on the time room so I can get to the point in time it takes me too." says Goku mouth twitching after picturing Chichi when she hears of any girls he would be with.

He didnt really care since he was still innocent and was still mindboggled with how a girl could like him and claim him as hers when he hardly had any female friends to begin with. He would think the promise was getting to her and she really wanted to make it true. Even though he was still lost in confusion toward the promise, how would he be around Chichi after what hes been doing with his training?

Mr. Popo motioned for Goku to follow him to the pendulum room, which Goku did, looking determined despite not knowing how things would go once he entered the dark hole.

Pendulum room...

Mr. Popo and Goku were standing outside of the pendulum room, with Goku eagerly watching Mr. Popo create the huge dark hole that took him to a younger version of his master.

"Tell me again why you want to train here when you can train on your own?" wonders Mr. Popo looking at Goku.

"Im curious of what other pasts I can be part of. It was strange to be with a younger master Roshi but I had fun and can't wait to get to checking out the next one. Besides this is the only time I will." says Goku.

"I have to wonder about that." says Mr. Popo.

Goku looked into the dark void the dark hole showed and grinned excited to be doing it again.

"Go before I change my mind." says Mr. Popo.

The giddy Saiyan(who thinks hes human) practically jumped into the dark hole happily awaiting what was too come of the timeline he was bound to end up.

"To think I was startled last time. This would be fun to sneakily do time to time." thinks Goku.

Pokemon world;Pewter city...

Pokemon trainers were talking amongst eachother about trading pokemon, wanting to check out more awesome pokemon, or wanting to see the boulder badge that some kids boasted about. It seemed like a pretty normal usual day with the first gym leader having rock types that most kids were able to take on and win. But this day wasn't as normal as two girls thought, because while they were talking about staying at the pokemon center before trekking to cerulean city to see if they could defeat the gym leader there, not only has the rock type gym leader stepped out of the gym but they heard a strange sound of something falling. That falling noise became a thud and the two trainers turned their heads to see a strange boy in a fighting dojo staring while grinning at the shirtless gym leader with white gloves, green pants that has a black belt around the waist and black shoes, who was taken aback by the crash landing. At least that's what it appeared to be.

"Let's get out of here. We need to get to Cerulean gym anyway." says The first girl standing up.

"I hate caves though." says the second girl standing up.

"Suck it up. Once we get to the other side, we will be able to meet the second gym leader." says the first girl.

The second girl shrugged huffing then followed the first girl to mount moon and ready herself for whatever pokemon lay in wait.

The gym leader had to blink twice then happily helped the odd boy up so he could look over the outfit he wore.

"Interesting fighting dojo attire. If I hadn't seen you collide with the ground, I'd suspect the fighting dojo had new fighters given your attire choice." says the first gym leader smiling.

"There's a fighting dojo here?" wonders Goku tilting his head confused.

"Well, I wouldn't really call it that. It looks unofficial since it's a small place trainers can do pokemon battles in." says the first gym leader.

"Huh...interesting. I wanna check it out." says Goku confusion turning to excitement.

"I'm sorry but you need pokemon that are stronger than theirs. And looks to me like you need to head to Professor oak's lab to get a starter." says the first gym leader.

Goku looked to be in deep thought then decided he should go about this time's way of doing things and nodded in confirmation then turned toward the red building.

"Once you get the pokemon you like then you can enter my gym and see if you can beat me." says the first gym leader.

"That sounds like great fun! I'll head where the grass is then trek down until I see a forest. Most say forests are creepy and dangerous but I love them." says Goku.

"Sounds like an interesting time, getting to feel like a Mankey swinging form tree to tree having the time of your life." says the first gym leader.

"Mankey? You mean monkey?" wonders Goku.

"There are pokemon called Mankey and it's hard to tell where they reside. Best I can say is they're on routes 5 through 8. Otherwise, im not too sure what to think for Mankey appearances. Unless you try the grass to the left of Viridian but that's a strong if." says the first gym leader.

"Where's route 5 through 8?" wonders Goku looking back at the first gym leader.

"In the direction you're about to head." says the first gym leader.

"Oh cool!" says Goku.

"Once you get in the forest, you might wanna check the trees for berries since you can't buy anything at the moment." says the first gym leader.

With a determined look, Goku was about to take off toward the forest when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Something wrong?" wonders Goku looking at the first gym leader.

"Did you want a tour of this city? It would help you to recognize my gym." says the first gym leader.

"That would help out greatly sir!" says Goku smiling wildly.

"Call me Flint! I'm the proud owner of this rock gym behind me." says Flint pointing behind him.

Goku slowly nodded then waited to see which building he would take him first. The tour felt long and boring after a while of walking around, but he learned the that the red building at the entrance to the city was called a pokemon center where injured pokemon get healed by a kind nurse, to the right was a blue building that seemed to be a little further up from the pokemon center that had a shopkeeper who you could sell or buy stuff from, a huge building at the furthest end of the city that looked like a place Goku didn't see himself checking out, otherwise there were two  
houses he didn't bother heading into.

Once they made it back to Flint's gym, Goku wasn't sure what to think after hearing some towns and cities didn't have gyms.

"Take care you strange yet cheerful monkey boy, hope you meet amazing friends who can show you around." says Flint waving to Goku.

"The name is Goku. I enjoy fighting so, I'm sure these gym battles you talk of will be exciting." says Goku.

Flint smiled shaking his head, wondering how a lover of fighting was so cheerful when most go up to trainers and force them to do battle. Before long, Goku had taken off down the path the pokemon center was above, excited to see what monsters you battle with he can claim as teammates.

Viridian forest...

It didn't take long for Goku to enter the Viridian forest and boy did it look like the moment you'd go to wander it, you'd get lost trying to get through the endless maze of trees. But Goku didn't care, it felt good to see trees he could swing from and gather food for the trek to to the person named Professor Oak.

With there being hardly any trainers aside from bug catchers catching a caterpillar or two or some worms with glistening pointy needle foreheads which weirded him out. As much as he was curious about the capsule devises these people had that stored the life forms, he was focused on getting to the other end of the forest.

"How can people collect living things and act like they could still breath in those capsule devises? They don't look like anything of Bulma's." says Goku.

He doubted these kids were about to carry around capsule houses for when they get hungry or need rest. He didn't really care much since he enjoyed the life of being outdoors before meeting his best friends along the way. Maybe he will bump into someone who can tell him how their capsules worked. For now, he was debating if the needle worms  
were safe to be around. Giving himself flashbacks of needles wasnt what he needed when seeing groups of needle worms wriggling around alongside caterpillars.

"Who is so mean that they would experiment to have needles as part of a worms body?" wonders Goku to himself.

The mere presence of the needle worms made Goku climb onto a branch of a tree he was near and try to calm himself as the caterpillars and needle worms sqiurmed up the tree.

"Dont come near me. I have no plans to be poked to death." says Goku standing up to scoot over to the edge of the branch.

Goku had no choice but to jump down so the branch wouldnt break off and took off in search of a place needle worms wouldnt be around. It felt like there was nowhere to stay with the wriggling needle worms seemingly living alongside caterpillars. It was creeepy how caterpillars wanted to coexist with needle worms but he wasnt gonna get any answers any time soon.

Suddenly yellow mice that hardly to rarely seemed to wanna show themselves, scurried passed Goku, almost toppling him over.

"What are those? Never thought mice could be yellow, let alone enjoy being in a forest not wanting to be seen by the human eye. Did the yellow mice enjoy the outdoors and hated humans like the ones who looked to be hunting pokemon to claim as their own?" wonders Goku contemplating if this forest was really as safe as it seems.

It was hard to tell with only bug catchers to go by. Atleast there was one good thing about the forest, the amount of fruits, from what they appeared to be to him, in the trees the yellow mice, caterpillars and needle worms enjoyed eating from what he saw from a distance.

Before he knew it, Goku was swinging from tree to tree, looking at metapod and Kakuna that looked to be caterpillars and something else wanting to become butterflies and whatever the yellow cocoon was. Goku needed someone to teach him about living things, no matter how confusing, had to be in orb shaped capsules. Too bad no one was gonna be around for a while and frowned not being able to have a friend to teach him how claiming living things as your own can be a good thing.

Goku settled on gathering what he assumed was fruit in the trees but with his hunger, he didn't wanna turn anyone away and went with picking two arms full of what was hopefully fruits. These edibles looked strange but he shrugged it off knowing he would get hunger soon enough.

"Good thing this forest is between two cities, it's a food provider and you meet other kids who are possible new friends that help figure out how things go here." says Goku picking as much berries that looked like fruit as he can per tree.

"I can see myself living in the trees until I see someone that isnt interested in those creepy needle worms and the somewhat cute caterpillars. I doubt any yellow mice will appear." says Goku.

Goku grinned chuckling to himself and went to devouring the berries he gathered before anyone could notice him.


End file.
